GHOST
by alice dreamland
Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai… Ch 10: Memulai tur dalam terowongan tersembunyi. Dan saat mereka masuk, tak ada jalan untuk kembali. [Edited until ch 8]
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST**

***Ch 1***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Hei, hei!" bisik seorang gadis berambut merah cherry kepada teman yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya—Kagaine Rin. "Apa kau tahu asal usul Crypton Academy?"

Rin memutar bola matanya—tidak tertarik.

"Diamlah, Furukawa-san. Aku sedang ingin membaca novel horror saat ini," desis Rin pelan sambil berkutat kembali dengan novel horror yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Cihhh! Rin-san! Sejarah Crypton Academy itu kan juga cerita horror!" protesnya.

"Hah? Masa?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh kearah sang gadis berambut merah—Furukawa Miki. Sepertinya kini Rin mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Iya!" angguk Miki dan memulai kisahnya. "Jadi begini… Dahulu, Crypton dan Yamaha Academy itu merupakan satu sekolah!"

"Hah? Maksudmu sekolah seberang itu?" tanya Rin. Miki mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun… 3 tahun yang lalu, 10 murid dikabarkan menghilang tanpa jejak! Karenanya mulai muncul berbagai konflik, salah satunya protes dari orangtua murid karena merasa sekolah tidak dapat menjaga murid-murid mereka dengan baik. Karena itulah sekolah kita ini akhirnya dibagi menjadi dua bagian," jelas Miki.

"Itu kan bukan seperti horror. Tidak ada horrornya sama sekali," ucap Rin malas lalu kembali menekuni novel horrornya.

"Heiiii! Tapi coba kau pikir! 10 murid menghilang tanpa jejak! Sudah jelas kan kalau itu bukan penculikan? Itu kan juga merupakan kisah nyata! Buktinya masuk Koran 3 tahun yang lalu! Juga…" Miki menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa?" tanya Rin, menuntut jawaban lebih.

"… Salah satu dari mereka yang menghilang adalah teman baikku," ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Rin yang mendengarnya menjadi tidak enak karena telah menuntut jawaban dari Miki.

"Maaf…," desis Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Miki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapat cerita itu? Juga bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau itu bukan penculikan?" tanya Rin penuh minat. Karena cerita itu memang tidak pernah masuk dalam sejarah sekolah, walaupun memang ada berita 10 murid yang menghilang. Tiba-tiba Miki tersenyum mengerikan, membuat Rin merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

"Dari mana ya? Hmm?" ucap Miki dengan nada horror dan mengerikan. Rin yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan sendiri.

"Dari… 'dia'," ucap Miki penuh misteri sebelum pergi ke kelasnya yang sebenarnya—9-C. Rin hanya diam kebinggungan mendengar jawaban dari Miki.

"Siapa maksudnya… 'dia'?" gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali menekuni novelnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

**[Yamaha Academy]**

"Hey, Len!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah bernama Kasane Ted.

"Jangan sok akrab memanggilku Len, Kasane-san," jawab seorang anak laki-laki berambut emhoneyblonde/em diikat emponytail/em dengan nada tak suka. Ted berdecih sebal.

"Ya sudah… Jadi… Kagamine-san, apa kau tahu sejarah Yamaha Academy?" tanya Ted. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kuceritakan ya?" pinta Ted. Karena Len tidak menjawab, Ted pun memulai ceritanya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Yamaha dan Crypton Academy itu satu sekolah. Tapi karena ada suatu kejadian, yang kabarnya sepuluh murid menghilang, jadinya banyak protes dan yah, begini deh hasilnya! Sekolahnya dipisah lagi! Tapi katanya 1 minggu lagi digabung kembali, kok~," ucap Ted. Namun Len sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan Ted dan hanya membolak-balikkan buku yang berada di tangannya.  
>.<p>

.

.

"Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Crypton dan Yamaha Academy digabung kembali. Tanpa mereka sadari, hari ini jugalah hari-hari 'horror' mereka dimulai…

"Rin-chan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang teman baiknya dengan wajah khawatir. Kini mereka sedang berada di kelas mereka—kelas 9-B.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neru. Jangan khawatir," jawab Rin lalu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Teman baiknya—Akita Neru—memang _emoverprotective_ terhadapnya.

"Ohya? Tapi hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat…," ucap Neru lagi. "Atau… Apa kau ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya!"

Rin terlihat bimbang sesaat, namun ia menjawab pertanyaan Neru dengan anggukan.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku menceritakannya kepadamu…," ucapnya kemudian. Neru terlihat bersemangat.

"Nanti, kau ikut aku ke ruangan OSIS," lanjut Rin.

"Tapi—" Neru hendak memprotes, namun Rin memotong ucapannya.

"Aku mau konsultasi ke Lui-senpai," ucap Rin. Neru mengerjapkan kedua matanya—kemudian mengangguk.

_KKRRRIIINGGGG!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kini kelas 9-B berisikan murid-murid dari Yamaha dan Crypton Academy. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru berambut pink panjang masuk ke dalam kelas membawa pengumuman.

"_Minna_! Karena hari ini hari dimana Crypton dan Yamaha digabung, maka hari ini tidak ada pelajaran! Jadi, kalian harus berkenalan dengan teman-teman dari Yamaha Academy!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar lagi.

Seketika, kelas tersebut menjadi berisik—penuh akan celotehan murid disana sini.

"YEEEYYY!"

"AYO KITA KE KELAS SEBELAH!"

"HEII, AYO KENALANNN!"

Setidaknya itulah teriakan-teriakan anak-anak kelas 9-B dan kelas-kelas lainnya.

"Neruu… Ayo kita ke ruangan OSIS sekarang!" ucap Rin sambil menepuk pundak Neru yang tengah melamun.

"E-Eh?" tanya Neru kebingungan.

"Ayoooo kita ke ruang OSIS sekarang!" ulang Rin. Neru kini paham dan mengikuti Rin yang sudah berlari ke arah ruangan OSIS. Tak memerlukan waktu terlalu lama pergi kesana.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Rin mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang mengatakan "masuk!" yang Rin yakini merupakan suara Lui.

"Permisi…," ucap Rin pelan lalu masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Di dalam ruang OSIS, hanya terdapat Ketua OSIS Crypton Academy—Hibiki Lui—dan seorang anak lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_. Mereka berdua tampak sedang membincangkan sesuatu sambil duduk di sofa.

Dan kelihatannya ia datang dengan motif yang sama dengan Rin, konsultasi.

"Jadi… Rin, ada apa kesini? Konsultasi juga?" tanya Lui sambil tersenyum lembut. Rin memang cukup dekat dengan Lui, ia juga sering datang untuk konsultasi jika ia memiliki masalah. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eh? Juga? Berarti dia juga konsultasi?" tanya Neru yang berada di belakang Rin. Ia menunjuk lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil minum teh. Lui mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Neru dan Rin duduk.

"Iya… Jadi… Siapa duluan yang mau bicara?" tanya Lui sambil melihat kearah Rin dan lelaki _honeyblonde_ itu bergantian.

"Biar aku saja," ucap lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ itu lalu meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Rin? Biar Len yang memulai duluan?" tanya Lui. Rin mengangguk, toh ia juga masih harus merangkai kata-kata untuk menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Jadi, Len, silahkan dimulai," ucap Lui lalu mempersilahkan pemuda _honeyblonde_ itus—Len—memulai ceritanya.

"Tujuh hari ini aku sering mimpi aneh," mulainya. Semuanya diam mendengarkan, kecuali Rin yang tengah berusaha merangkai kata-kata dalam benaknya.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Lui.

"Terdapat sepuluh anak yang berteriak minta tolong padaku. Mereka mengejarku dalam mimpi, namun sebelum mereka sempat meraihku, tiba-tiba mereka sudah mati dengan keadaan tragis. Tanah di sekitar mereka sudah berubah seperti lautan darah, digantikan oleh seseorang dengan kapak berlumuran darah," lanjutnya. Neru dan Lui merinding. Namun lain halnya dengan Rin, ia mendengarkan dengan penuh minat.

"Biar kutebak. Dari sepuluh orang itu, terdapat lima perempuan dan lima laki-laki. Setelah orang yang membawa kapak itu membunuh semuanya, ia pun berusaha untuk membunuhmu, benar? Namun kemudian kau terbangun sebelum ia sempat membunuhmu."

Semuanya melongo dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"K-Kau... Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Len terkejut sambil memandang kearah Rin.

Gadis itu pun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecut. "Karena aku juga bermimpi sama sepertimu."

.

**Oke, saya barusan edit ulang. Dulu saya Kiriko Alicia, tapi sekarang ganti penname ya 0w0**

**Saya keponakannya alice in wonderland helloooo /abaikanini**

**Sekian...**

**~alice dreamland**


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOST**

***Ch 2***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Rin terus melihat layar ponselnya, firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi suatu kasus besar setelah ini. Kasus yang menyangkut kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Rin kini berada di halaman, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar dari gerbang. Namun ia terus menunggu.

Terngiang kembali dalam ingatannya kejadian tadi siang, fakta mengejutkan bahwa ia bertemu dengan orang yang bermimpi sama dengannya—Len Kagamine.

.

.

.

_"Karena... aku juga bermimpi sama sepertimu," ucap Rin._

_"EHH?" semuanya berseru kaget. Rin terdiam._

_Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu menjadi canggung. Semuanya tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan._

_"Emm, lebih baik, kita pikirkan apa maksud dari mimpi itu besok," ucap Lui ketika melihat seorang gadis lain masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui._

.

.

.

Len kini sudah berada di halaman sekolah karena sekarang merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Ia melihat kesana kemari, karena ia hendak menyebrang.

Len pun melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditarik mundur hingga ia terjatuh menimpa seseorang.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku sekarang?" tanya gadis itu—Rin. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Rin dan Len.

Bisa dibilang posisi mereka kini sangat memalukan. Len berada di atas, menimpa Rin. Namun, Len tak dapat disalahkan karena Rinlah yang menarik Len mundur. Wajah mereka kini sangat dekat.

Mungkin bagi Rin dan Len yang tidak terlalu menyadarinya tidak terlalu masalah, tapi bagi orang yang melihat mereka, hal itu dapat menyebabkan munculnya gosip yang tidak benar ataupun rumor ngaco.

"E-Eh…," ucap Len pelan lalu langsung berdiri lalu menarik tangan Rin agar Rin berdiri juga.

"_Arigatou_…," balas Rin sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang terkena debu.

"_Douita_… Lagian tadi kenapa menarikku mundur seperti itu?!" tanya Len dengan nada meninggi. Ia tidak mau ada rumor aneh tentang dirinya beredar.

Lihat saja, bahkan beberapa orang di area tersebut mulai menggosipkan mereka setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur kutarik seperti itu," balas Rin datar sembari menunjuk sebuah mobil yang tengah berhenti di tengah jalan. Orang-orang mengerumuni mobil itu. Kelihatannya terjadi suatu kecelakaan.

"Eh?" Len terlihat agak kaget setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Ya, kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil berwarna _dark blue_ kini tengah berhenti di tengah jalan dengan tidak mulus, dapat terlihat besetan bekas roda di aspal jalan sekitarnya.

Dan lagi, mobil itu terparkir dalam posisi miring sehingga memotong sedikit jalan. Namun tidak terlalu masalah karena jalan arah balik masih lebar.

"Mobil itu, hampir menabrakmu," ucap Rin.

"A-Apa?" Kini Len terlihat pucat dan sangat terkejut.

"Tidak hampir, mobil itu memang ditargetkan untuk membunuhmu…," gumam Rin pelan—namun Len tidak mendengarnya. "Juga… Mobil itu tidak ada yang mengemudi…"

"Tapi… Kalau memang tidak ada apapun, mengapa mereka mengerumuni mobil itu?" tanya Len kebingungan. Rin yang sebenarnya juga cukup bingung langsung berusaha menerka atau intinya menggunakan 'indra keenam' yang memang sudah dimilikinya sejak lahir.

"Seseorang… tidak, dua orang… tertabrak… dan tak dapat diselamatkan," desisnya pelan. Len yang mendengarnya bertanya lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Hei, apa kau tahu cerita dibalik kasus tiga tahun yang lalu? Kasus yang membuat sekolah ini terpisah?" tanya Rin dengan nada selidik, tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Len. Len mengangguk.

"Seseorang menceritakannya padaku."

"Siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kasane Ted," jawab Len cepat. Rin menyipitkan matanya, menerka-nerka.

"Apakah ia berambut merah magenta, memiliki seorang saudari kembar bernama Kasane Teto?" tanyanya lagi setelah lama terdiam—mengaduk-aduk pikirannya.

"E-Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Len kaget. Rin justru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len dan malah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Berarti benar…," gumam Rin pelan. Len yang merasa tidak ditanggapi merasa agak kesal, apalagi dengan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Rin.

"Siapa yang tertabrak?" tanya Len lagi, dan itu membuat Rin sadar bahwa ia kini sedang melamun sedari tadi.

"Furukawa Miki… dan…" Rin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Siapa?" tekan Len.

"…Kasane Ted."

Len langsung membatu. Bayangkan, orang yang masih ada tadi pagi, sekarang sudah tiada. Ia meneguk ludah. Berusaha membalas ucapan Rin namun tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

"Hei… Apakah menurutmu ini tidak aneh?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" jawab Len kebingungan. Ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh.

"Maksudku, Kasane-san adalah orang yang menceritakan misteri sekolah ini kepadamu kan? Kurasa hanya kita berdua yang tahu mengenai cerita 'asli' itu. Dan kalau kau tidak percaya, cari koran manapun yang menceritakan tentang hilangnya sepuluh murid di sekolah ini. Memang ada, tapi kalau kau teliti, mereka hanya mencantumkan sembilan nama," jelas Rin panjang lebar kepada Len.

Len menganga. Tanpa menunggu respon Len lebih jauh, Rin segera melanjutkan penjelasannya yang memang panjang.

"… Dan Furukawa-san adalah orang yang menceritakan kepadaku tentang misteri sekolah ini. Jadi… Kurasa mereka juga ingin dibunuh oleh 'seseorang' atau 'sesuatu' karena 'membocorkan' suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kita ketahui…," lanjut Rin.

Ia meneguk ludahnya sejenak.

"Kagamine-kun, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Akan kulanjutkan disitu, karena… aku merasa tidak aman disini," ucap Rin deengan suara pelan.

"Aku merasa seseorang mengamati kita," bisiknya kepada Len sebelum memberikan ponselnya yang berwarna oranye dengan gantungan jeruk kepada Len.

Len dengan cepat mengetik nomor ponselnya, serta memberikannya kembali kepada Rin.

"_Arigatou_!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu berlari pergi. Namun ia berbalik sejenak—melambaikan tangannya.

"_Mata ashita_!"

"_Douita, mata ashita_," balas Len dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Rin. Rin pun kembali berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Tak lama setelah Rin pergi, Len menerima sebuah SMS dari seseorang:

**From: 0888xxxx890**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**Hei! Ini Rin Kagaine, jadi karena kita sudah mendapakan info yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kita ketahui itu, kita… juga ditargetkan untuk dibunuh. #Hati-hati! Dia mengawasi kita! Jangan anggap remeh dirinya!**

Len langsung merinding membaca pesan dari Rin itu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kita ditargetkan untuk dibunuh?! Dan… Siapa itu 'dia'?!"

.

**Yey~! Sudah lanjut! Jelekkah? Maaf =w= Untuk ch ini emmang pendek, karena chap selanjutnya sudah mulai ada 'gore' se-di-ki-t! Benar, sedikit kok! Saya juga ngak suka kalau gorenya terlalu terasa, karena saya penginnya sih horrornya yang terasa X3**

**Ini balasan reviewnya:**

_**-YamiRei28**_

_**Wuuaaaaaaa arigatouuu! Okeeeee ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya~ X3**_

_**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**_

_**Tebak aja dulu, nanti baru ada hint-hint mulai siapa yang membunuh. Okeey! Sudah lanjut! Sankyuuu sudah mereview!~ (^w^)/**_

_**-Kireina Yume**_

_**Tenang kok Yume-san, mungkin ini yang kerasa horrornya, bukan gorenya! #plak**_

_**Ha'iiii sudah updet! Arigatouuuu sudah me-review XD**_

_**-Shadow**_

_**Siap bos! #plak Sudah updet! Thank you sudah me-review (^o^)9**_

_**-Xinon**_

_**Okee sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, fave, fol!**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	3. Chapter 3

**GHOST**

***Ch 3***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Kini sedang diadakan upacara pemakaman. Semuanya bersedih hati atas kematian Furukawa Miki dan juga Kasane Ted.

Rin dan Len tidak terlalu bersedih hati, karena mereka memang tidak dekat dengan Miki dan Ted. Namun, mereka juga tetap berduka atas kematian mereka.

Rin kini sedang menunduk menatap lantai. Disebelah kanan Rin ada Len. Dan di depan Rin dan Len, ada Neru dan Lui.

Tidak jauh dibelakang Rin, terdapat seorang gadis yang ditutupi jubah hitam. Gadis itu memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah serta pakaiannya tertutup kain hitam, sehingga identitasnya tidak dapat diketahui.

Rin sejak awal merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang berada di belakangnya, diam-diam memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya. Ia merasa gadis itu ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini serta kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekilas, wajah gadis berjubah hitam itu menunjukkan seringai menyeramkan. Namun berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman merendahkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Miki, Ted… Ternyata kalian justru mempersulit keadaan, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan membocorkannya kepada Kagaine-san dan Kagamine-kun," gumam gadis itu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada boneka kelinci kecilnya.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku akan bermain-main dengan mereka," lanjut gadis berjubah hitam itu pelan. Seringai menakutkan tampak lagi di wajahnya.

Lalu ia segera mendesah, "Huff… Usagi-chan, ternyata tidak ada lagi yang menarik disini, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Iya," jawab boneka kelinci yang berada di tangannya dengan suara pelan. Sang gadis berjubah hitam tersenyum lembut kearah kelincinya lalu melangkah pergi.

Rin tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan itu. Namun ia sangat yakin, gadis berjubah hitam ini mempunyai kaitan yang cukup besar atau bahkan sangat besar dalam kasus ini.

.

.

.

"Lui-senpai, sebaiknya kita segera mencari informasinya sekarang," ucap Neru kepada Lui.

Kini, Rin, Len, Lui, dan Neru sedang mendiskusikan tentang arti mimpi tersebut, juga kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Miki dan Ted.

"Nee, Lui-senpai, Neru, Kagamine-kun, siapa saja yang datang ke pemakaman kemarin?" tanya Rin.

"Kurasa hanya teman-teman yang mengenalnya juga keluarganya saja, tidak lebih. Kenapa, Rin?" Tanya Neru kebinggungan karena pertanyaan Rin.

"Lantas… gadis itu siapa?" pikir Rin.

"Dari mana kita mulai?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Ia binggung sebenarnya kini semuanya akan melakukan apa.

"Iya ya, dari mana kita akan mulai?" Neru pun mengulangi pertanyaan Len. Rin dan Lui mengangkat bahu—kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari mencari informasi tentang tiga tahun yang lalu?" usul Len.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Rin segera menyetujui usul yang diberikan Len. Neru mengangguk.

"Aku juga merasa itu usul yang bagus," ucap Lui sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai dari perpustakaan," ucap Neru. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

"Buku yang perlu kita cari sekarang adalah _yearbook_ tiga tahun yang lalu," perintah Lui. "Kalau kalian sudah mengerti, ayo kita mulai mencari."

Semuanya mengangguk lalu berpencar, karena perpustakaan sekolah memang sangat luas. Perpustakaan sekolah seperti labirin karena rak bukunya yang tinggi juga jalan yang berliku-liku. Len kearah kiri, Rin kearah kanan, Neru ke arah atas, sedangkan Lui ke bagian bawah.

**[Neru's Side]**

"Dimana ya bukunya?" tanya Neru dalam hati lalu melihat ke daerah yang kini ditanganinya. Daerah dimana penuh dengan buku ensiklopedia.

Neru pun mempercepat langkahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya lagi, kini ia sudah sampai ke daerah kamus. Ada kamus mandarin-jepang, jepang-mandarin, inggris-jepang, dll.

"_Yearbook_-nya sepertinya tidak ada disini…," gumam Neru pelan lalu kembali ke tempat semula dimana mereka berempat berada sebelum berpencar.

**[Lui's Side]**

"Sepertinya aku salah tempat…," gumam Lui lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Namun…

_Drap Drap Drap!_

Tiba-tiba saja, Lui merasa ada seseorang atau 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Spontan, Lui pun mempercepat langkahnya.

_Drap Drap Drap Drap!_

Namun 'sesuatu' yang mengejarnya juga kini mempercepat langkahnya. Karena Lui tidak berani melihat siapa yang mengikutinya, ia pun berbelok di tikungan dengan cepat. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding rak buku terdekat.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, panik dan ketakutan. Namun, sesuatu yang mengejarnya kini tidak mengejarnya sampai di tikungan—seakan-akan menghilang. Bahkan tidak ada suara yang mengatakan ia berbalik pergi.

Hilang.

Hilang seperti asap.

Lui pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengisi kembali keberaniannya. Setelah merasa cukup berani, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di tikungan dan melihat kearah tempat dimana dirinya dikejar 'sesuatu'.

Tidak ada orang.

Benar, tidak ada orang sama sekali. 'Sesuatu' itu seakan-akan hilang. Hilang tidak berbekas. Saat Lui hendak beranjak pergi mencari _yearbook_ lagi, sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Secarik kertas di lantai perpustakaan, di tempat dimana ia tadi dikejar.

Ia benar-benar yakin, tadi tidak ada kertas itu. Maka, ia langsung mendapat pikiran bahwa 'sesuatu' itulah yang meletakkannya disana. Dengan bermodal kenekatan, ia pun mendekat dan mengambil kertas itu.

Ia merinding seketika ketika melihat kertas itu. Di kertas itu, tertulis sebuah kalimat yang ditulis menggunakan… Darah.

_'Kedua orang itu harus mati, tanpa menyeret kedua orang lain masuk dalam permainan ini, atau kedua orang lain itupun harus mati.'_

**[Len's Side]**

Kini Len sedang berjalan di daerah yang ditanganinya. Daerah ini penuh dengan novel dengan berbagai genre. Mulai dari genre komedi hingga romantis pun ada.

Tanpa sengaja, ia tersandung dan menabrak rak buku yang berada di belakangnya. Ia meringis sedikit, kesakitan. Namun, ia tidak mengubah posisinya.

_Tes!_

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh dari atas mengenai lantai di sebelah kaki Len. Len melihat kearah lantai itu dan melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu berwarna merah cair.

Len meneguk ludah.

Darah.

Spontan, ia pun melihat keatas—ke pemilik dari darah tersebut. Sebuah tubuh. Tangan yang bersimbah darah. Seseorang. Tidak bernyawa.

Len merasa ingin berteriak sekarang. Bayangkan saja, menemukan sebuah mayat di atas sebuah lemari buku? Pengalaman baru yang 'menakutkan' bukan? Tapi entah mengapa, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat. Hingga…

"KYAA!" Sebuah teriakan sukses mengalihkan pikiran Len. Ia mengenali suara tersebut…

.

.

.

.

.

Rin.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

.

**Akhirnya buat Chapter selanjutnya juga nihh… XD Soalnya idenya jujur sudah ada sampai tamat, cuman ngetiknya itu lho… X3 Sedikit nge-spoil, cerita ini akan sangat rumit nantinya, jadi… Mohon betah ya? Kalau belum ngerti jalan ceritanya, jangan sungkan tanya saya! Saya akan berusaha bantuin sebisa mungkin XD****Balasan review:**

_**-YamiRei28**_

_**Enggak kok, Rin dan Len ngak dekat sama Miki dan Ted, seperti yang Alice bilang di Chapter 1 X3**_

_**Oke, ini sudah lanjut! Thanks sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Shiroi Karen**_

_**Enggak. Rin ngak tahu siapa itu 'dia', bahkan Alice ngak tahu! #plak**_

_**Emmm… Mungkin memang, ini cerita bakalan rumit! Kenapa Miki dan Ted kasih tahu Rin dan Len? Emm… Pertanyaan itu akan dijawab beberapa chap sesudah ini! (mungkin) XD #plak**_

_**Ok! Ini sudah updet! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Akanee-chan**_

_**Okee! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review (^o^)9**_

**Arigatou buat semua yang sudah baca, fave, fol sampai sini!**

**~alice dreamland**


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOST**

***Ch 4***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Len pun dengan cepat berlari menuju arah suara Rin. Saat ia sampai, ia dapat melihat bahwa Neru dan Lui sudah berada di sebelah Rin dengan mata terbelalak. Rin sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, ialah yang terlihat paling terkejut diantara mereka semua.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Len tergagap.

"I-I-Itu…," jawab Rin tergagap sambil menunjuk sesuatu diantara rak buku. Len pun melihat ke arah yang ditujukan Rin dan melihat 'seseorang'.

Ya, seseorang. Seseorang bersimbah darah di depan mereka. Matanya terlihat seperti memelototi mereka diantara wajahnya yang penuh darah.

Satu kata. Orang itu atau lebih tepatnya—gadis—karena ia berambut cukup panjang, sudah tidak bernyawa.

Mati. Dan sepertinya ia bukan mati secara alami, alias…

… dibunuh.

Len sendiri kini tengah menatap 'orang' dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"I-I-Ini…"

"A-Aku tidak tahu… Tapi aku hanya berjalan-jalan di loker sekitar sini, lalu aku mencari _yearbook_ itu. A-Aku pun menemukannya, namun saat aku menariknya, secara tidak sengaja aku menyenggolnya cukup keras. La-Lalu tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu sudah ada disini terjatuh dari atas le-lemari…," jawab Rin tergagap. Neru berusaha menenangkannya, walaupun ia sendiri juga cukup ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu dimana _yearbook_-nya?" tanya Len. Rin terlihat sudah lebih tenang. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menunjuk sebuah buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Disana."

Len dengan cepat pergi dan mengambil buku berwarna cokelat tersebut. Ia mengelap _cover_-nya dengan tangan—menghilangkan debu—lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"_Nee_, apa ini?" tanya Lui ketika melihat sebuah kertas yang berada di dekat jasad gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"E-Eh? Aku tidak menyadari kalau tadi ada kertas disana," ucap Neru sambil memerhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama.

Lui pun membalikkan kertas tersebut, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah logo disana.

Logo perempuan.

Apa itu berarti pembunuhnya adalah seorang gadis?

Entahlah.

Lui mengangkat bahunya lalu meneliti kertas itu lagi dengan teliti. Di ujung kanan kertas tersebut, terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan rapi.

'GHOST'

Dengan huruf G yang sudah dicoret entah mengapa. Lui kembali menyerngitkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"_Nee minna_... dalam bahasa inggris, _ghost_ itu berarti hantu kan?" tanya Lui sambil melihat kearah Rin, Len, dan Neru secara bergantian. Mereka semua mengangguk.

Petunjuk. Semua ini merupakan petunjuk.

"Lantas… Apakah ini maksudnya pembunuhnya adalah hantu?" batin Lui.

"Eh! Aku ingat! Tadi aku melihat sebuah mayat juga!" jerit Len tiba-tiba. Karena terlalu fokus dengan keadaan disini, ia lupa dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya. Neru dan Lui membelalakan mereka dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Rin menatap Len aneh.

"Apa itu aneh?" tanya Rin pelan, membuat ketiga orang disana melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan binggung.

"Aku takkan curiga jika ada sebuah mayat lagi disini. Lagipula, satu sudah ditemukan, kemungkinan akan ada lagi sangat besar," lanjut Rin sambil memainkan rambutnya sejenak. Kemudian menatap kearah Len.

"Kagamine-kun, dimana mayatnya sekarang?" tanya Rin dengan nada selidik. Len menunjuk lemari yang berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya itu, lalu menunjuk atasnya.

Rin langsung menghampiri tempat itu lalu matanya segera terbelalak. Kali ini satu korban lagi. Rambutnya juga berwarna hijau. Seperti gadis tadi. Namun ini mayatnya masih berada diatas lemari, sehingga susah untuk diobservasi.

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

Rin melihat ke asal suara. Ternyata, Lui berniat untuk mengoyangkan lemari tersebut sehingga 'jasad' tersebut dapat jatuh. Walaupun ia tahu nanti akan terlibat masalah dengan sekolah, namun lebih baik diobservasi dahulu.

"Lu-Lui-senpai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Neru kaget. Lui menatap Neru lalu menjawab.

"Tentunya menurunkan mayat ini. Kalau tidak turun, kita takkan tahu siapa orang ini—"

"Kita bahkan belum tahu gadis tadi siapa," potong Neru sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kurasa ia belum lama dibunuh. Darahnya saja masih mengalir dan belum kering, lalu aku merasa ia bukanlah anak sekolah ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Neru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku adalah seorang Ketua OSIS. Aku harus hafal nama-nama murid-murid disini," jawab Lui.

"Oh iya ya," jawab Neru. Ia baru ingat bahwa Lui merupakan seorang ketua OSIS.

"Bagaimana kalau yang mati adalah murid tiga tahun yang lalu disini? Gumi Megpoid."

Sebuah suara berkata tiba-tiba. Neru dan Lui pun melihat keasal suara—Len—dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ia ada di _yearbook_ tiga tahun yang lalu," seru Len lalu menunjuk _yearbook_ yang tengah terbuka di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin ia adalah salah satu murid yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Lui kebinggungan.

"Ia memang seorang murid yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu, dan aku baru menyadarinya karena ia mengenakan seragam sekolah lama saat dibunuh."

Neru dan Lui mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Benar juga, sebelum Crypton dan Yamaha digabung kembali, seragam yang mereka kenakkan sangat berbeda dari sekarang.

"La-Lagipula, ia cukup mirip dengan mayat yang pertama, kurasa mereka bersaudara atau apalah… Dan mungkin pembunuh mereka sama," lanjut Lui—melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Neru yang sempat terpotong.

Rin? Rin sedang terdiam melihat mayat itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Rin?" tanya Neru.

"…"

"Rin?"

"…"

"Rin?"

"…"

"RIN!"

"E-Eh! Neru! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!" jerit Rin terkejut karena tidak terima Neru meneriakinya.

"Kau itu habis darimana sih? Daritadi kupanggil kau tidak menjawab. Apalagi melihat wajahmu yang pucat pasi seperti hantu," tanya Neru dengan pandangan bingung kearah Rin. Lui dan Len juga melihat kearah Rin dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-Ah, aku tadi hanya melamun kok…," ucap Rin sambil tertawa ragu. Len menaikkan alisnya, terlihat sukar mempercayainya. Neru melihat Rin seperti seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sedangkan Lui hanya memandang Rin dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Tidak biasanya Rin seperti ini…," batin mereka bertiga kebinggungan.

.

.

.

Kini mayat itu telah berhasil diturunkan. Berdasarkan info _yearbook_ tiga tahun yang lalu, ia merupakan saudara kembar Gumi bernama Gumo Megpoid.

Lui kini sedang 'mengutak-atik' mayat tersebut, berharap mendapatkan informasi menarik yang akan menguak misteri ini.

"AH! Aku menemukannya!" Jerit Lui gembira ketika menemukan secarik kertas. Ia pun memungutnya dan membolak-balik kertas itu. Neru, Rin dan Len pun beranjak mendekati Lui.

Kali ini, terdapat sebuah logo anak laki-laki.

"Tunggu… Tadi perempuan, sekarang laki-laki... Apa mungkin logo-logo itu mempunyai maksud bahwa yang dibunuh adalah seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?" batin Lui.

Lalu ia meneliti kertas itu lagi. Seperti saat itu, di kertas tersebut, terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil di ujung kanannya.

'GHOST'

Sama seperti tadi, dengan huruf G yang sudah dicoret.

Lalu diatasnya terdapat sebuah tulisan:

'Ghost'. Namun kali ini, tidak menggunakan huruf besar semua. Hanya awal saja yang huruf Kapital.

"I-Ini aneh…," ucap Rin kebinggungan. Sepertinya ia kini akan menggemukakan pendapatnya. Len, Lui dan Neru memandang Rin.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Lui.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh? Mereka sudah lama hilang. Tapi baru dibunuh belum lama ini, dan lagi, kenapa harus kita yang menemukan mereka?" Rin pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan pandangan serius dan cemas kearah Len, Neru, dan Lui.

"Kau benar Rin… Aku juga merasa ini aneh, seperti…," ucapan Neru terhenti sejenak.

"Seperti?" tanya Len sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti… Sang pembunuh berusaha untuk mempermainkan kita."

.

**Fiuh… Chap ini jadi juga! Hurray! Gomen kalau ini cerita lama ga updet… Saya lagi fokus ke 'Tower' soalnya, pengen cepet selesaikan itu cerita. Tapi akhirnya ini lanjut lagi! XD Saya sebenarnya pikir kalau untuk GumiGumo saja, chap ini ngak akan cukup… Jadi sebenarnya Alice pikir untuk menambahkan sesuatu tentang 'Racun'… Tapi ternyata cukup, jadi racunnya nanti di chapter depan saja~ Ini balasan reviewnya!**

_**-Kurotori Rei**_**_  
>Ehehe… Bukan, tapi sudah ketahuan disini kan? :D<em>**

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Xinon**_

_**Iya… Alice buat alurnya memang agak cepat untuk cerita ini, karena susah untuk dibuat lambat saking banyaknya misteri yang sudah tertanam di otak Alice TAT**_

_**Gomen… Alice juga baru nyadar kalau ini lebih cenderung ke Mystery sepertinya, mungkin itu yang membuat horrornya tidak terlalu terasa… Sekali lagi Gomenn…**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-Yaileekyaa**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut… Iya, Alice tega banget buat cerita kayak gini (?) #disepak**_

_**Arigatou reviewnya! X3**_

_**-Lyzia Yuki Chan**_

_**Halo Yuki-chan! Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou ne sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kireina Yume**_

_**Bener banget! Kok bisa tebak? XD**_

_**Kalau masalah Internet biasanya Alice ngunain modem, jadi gatau .-.**_

_**Gomen ga bisa membantu… Biasanya ngetik, disend ke hp, lalu dipublish atau diupdet lewat hp-nya Alice…**_

_**Arigatou sudah baca fict ini dan sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Shiroi Karen**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut Karen-san! Arigatou reviewnya! X3**_

**Arigatou buat yang sudah fave, fol, dan baca sampai sini! Sekian,**_**jaa ne**_**~!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	5. Chapter 5

**GHOST**

***Ch 5***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Len, Rin, bisa tidak kalian mengobservasi apa maksud dari tulisan 'GHOST' ini?" tanya Lui dan Neru sambil memberikan Rin dan Len masing-masing sebuah kertas yang mereka temukan dari kedua mayat tadi.

Rin dan Len hanya berpandang-pandangan sebentar, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ah, sekarang mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Kini sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Rin dan Len diberitahu Lui, untuk pergi ke kafe di dekat sekolah untuk mengobservasi/mencari arti dari tulisan 'GHOST' tersebut. Lui akan menyusul nanti. Sedangkan Neru, ia masih belum tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian tidak dapat ikut dengan kami?" tanya Rin kebinggungan.

"Aku ada rapat OSIS sesudah ini. Karena itu, aku menyuruh kalian untuk datang duluan di kafe di dekat sekolah ini," jawab Lui.

"Kalau aku ada les pelajaran sesudah ini, jadi _gomen_! Aku tidak bisa ikut…," jawab Neru sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan dan membungkukan sedikit badan.

"O-Oh… _Ii ne_, kalau begitu aku dan Kagaine-san akan pergi duluan saja," timpal Len cepat lalu memegang lengan Rin dengan tangan kirinya seraya membawanya pergi ke kafe tersebut (karena ia membawa tas dengan tangan kanannya).

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Lui-senpai… Apa tidak apa-apa, kita tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka?" tanya Neru. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak tega untuk berbohong pada Rin.

"Kalau sudah begini, takkan ada jalan lain lagi, Neru," jawab Lui dengan tampang serius sembari memperhatikan jalan dimana Rin dan Len telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ta-Tapi kan—"

"Kalaupun kita langsung menanyakannya padanya, ia mungkin takkan mau menjawabnya."

"A-Aku tahu itu… Tapi bagaimanapun juga, apa kita boleh menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian? Kagamine-kun kurasa juga harus diberitahu."

"Kalau Kagamine itu… Kurasa ia sudah tahu dari awal…"

"E-Eh?!" Neru terlonjak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ialah yang membawa _yearbook_ itu, aku cukup yakin ia membaca keterangan di _yearbook_ tersebut. Disana pasti tercantum nama Rin. Aku yakin itu."

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau Rin adalah anak kandung keluarga Megpoid."

.

.

.

"Ka-Kagamine-kun…! Tunggu! Kau terlalu cepat!" Jerit Rin. Ia tak dapat menyamai derap langkah Len yang terlalu cepat baginya.

"A-Ah, _gomen_ Kagaine-san…," ucap Len sembari berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Rin. Nafas Rin kini terengah-engah.

"Apa mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Len—tidak tega ketika melihat Rin yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan saja!" jawab Rin sambil berdiri tegak dan tersenyum kecil—berusaha meyakinkan Len.

Len merasa kurang yakin. Namun ia segera menggidikan bahunya—terlihat seakan-akan tidak peduli—dan berjalan mendahului Rin dengan langkah lebih pelan daripada yang tadi. Ia juga memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Rin pun ikut berjalan mengikuti Len dari belakang.

"_Arigatou_… Kagamine-kun," ucapnya pelan.

"Hm. _Douita_," jawab Len dengan pandangan terus kearah depan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tidak kau memanggilku Len saja?"

"E-Eh? Tapi bukankah itu—" Rin berusaha memprotes, namun Len sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Kita ini teman kan?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Rin dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Rin terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Len. Ia bahkan belum pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Apakah ia sudah menganggap semuanya sebagai temannya? Atau hanya sebagai orang asing yang memasuki hidupnya secara paksa? Atau hanya sebagai kenalan saja? Setelah sekian lama berpikir, ia pun menemukan jawabannya…

"Tentu! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku panggil kau Len, dan kau boleh memanggilku Rin," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Len terlihat agak kaget sebentar lalu membalas ucapan Rin dengan sebuah senyuman dan rona tipis juga di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa berlari lagi?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum jahil. Rin terlonjak kaget lalu merinding seketika.

"APA?! JADI KITA AKAN BERLARI LAGI?!"

"Pastilah!" jawab Len sekenanya lalu mengengam pergelangan tangan Rin sekali lagi dan menariknya dengan keras sembari berlari. Rin akhirnya hanya pasrah saja dibegitukan.

.

.

.

"Sa-Salahmu sendiri… Terlalu kencang berlari," ejek Rin sembari berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya.

Jadi sebenarnya, Len tadi berlari terlalu kencang, sehingga tidak dapat mengontrol kecepatannya dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon di depan kafe karena tak dapat mengerem. Len pun terjatuh terduduk di tanah karenanya.

Rin? Rin hanya terjatuh karena terkena Len, namun ia tidak terluka sama sekali. Hanya roknya saja yang menjadi sedikit kotor. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?" tanya Len kebinggungan. Langsung saja terbentuk empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Rin.

"Ini anak kepo banget sih!" batinnya kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ditolong!" ucap Rin lalu berniat untuk menarik kembali uluran tangannya, namun Len dengan cepat menahannya dengan cara menggengam tangan Rin erat. Refleks, Rin pun menarik Len—membantu Len untuk berdiri.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Langsung saja Rin—entah mengapa—merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Len, lalu masuk ke dalam kafe—disusul oleh Len yang sedikit binggung dengan perubahan sifat Rin.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di meja untuk empat orang, tentunya karena tahu Lui akan menyusul mereka. Langsung saja seorang _maid_ berambut abu-abu panjang bergelombang datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

Nampan itu berisi sebuah minuman bening berwarna biru muda yang terlihat cukup unik juga mengundang selera.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kami bahkan belum memesan apapun!" jerit Rin kaget sembari menghitung uang di dompet kesayangannya.

"Lima puluh yen, enam puluh yen, tujuh puluh yen." Rin pun menggumam sambil menghitung jumlah uang di dalam dompetnya.

_Maid_ berambut putih keabu-abuan itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Rin. Rin yang mendengar _maid_ tersebut tertawa menjadi gusar.

"Memangnya ada apa ya?" tanya Rin kesal dengan nada tajam. Langsung saja _maid_ itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang nampan di depan celemeknya.

"_Gomenasai_ nona! Tapi ini minuman gratis kok. Khusus untuk pengunjung," jawab gadis berambut abu-abuan itu, masih tersenyum dengan cara yang entah mengapa… sangat menakutkan. Rin menganguk-anguk—walaupun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis ini.

"Silahkan nikmati minuman anda," ucap _maid_ itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suasana disana sangat canggung.

"Em… Kagami— Eh, maksudku Len! Apa menurutmu artinya ini?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan kertas berlogo perempuan dengan tulisan GHOST, sama seperti kepunyaannya, dengan huruf G yang sudah dicoret.

"A-Aku juga kurang mengerti sebenarnya…," jawab Len sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Rin hanya menganguk-anguk sebelum tangan kanannya mengambil minuman berwarna biru bening itu dan beranjak meminumnya.

Tapi…

_PRANK!_

"LEN! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!" tanya Rin panik ketika melihat Len melempar minuman itu ke lantai—membuat gelasnya pecah menjadi berbagai macam bentuk serpihan kaca. Selain itu, beberapa pengunjung bahkan kini tengah memandang kearah mereka dengan kaget.

"Kita harus menggantinya jika seperti ini!" jerit Rin ketakutan. Len sebenarnya terlihat cukup panik, namun ia segera mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau minuman ini untuk pengunjung biasa yang datang," ucap Len. Rin menoleh ke arah Len binggung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Len pun menunjuk dua orang yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebuah meja untuk dua orang.

Tiba-tiba saja, datang sebuah _maid_ yang berbeda, TIDAK membawa nampan berisi apapun, melainkan hanya menanyai pesanan mereka. Tidak ada minuman gratis. Sama sekali.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Rin kebingungan dengan raut wajah cemas. Len mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Tapi siapa tahu minumannya hanya habis," ucap Rin lagi. Len menatap Rin serius lalu menunjuk seekor semut di lantai.

Semut itu sedang berjalan dan berniat untuk meminum sedikit cairan biru muda bening tersebut karena terlihat manis (atau memang nyatanya, semut memakan apa saja yang berada di tanah).

Saat semut itu meminum cairan itu, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti bergerak. Seakan-akan, nyawa sang semut sudah melayang. Dan itulah kenyataannya.

"A-A-A… Itu kan… Racun?" ucap Rin dengan suara pelan. Len mengangguk.

"Racun yang sangat berbahaya. Dapat membunuh seseorang jika meminumnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan serius kearah Len. Len hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Rin.

"Insting. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri kan? Seekor semut dapat terbunuh dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima detik."

Rin pun hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria, sebelum mereka mendapatkan sebuah konklusi yang sama.

"Tunggu… Dimana _maid_ berambut keabu-abuan itu?" tanya Len curiga ketika melihat tidak ada _maid_ seperti itu disana. Rin ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan, namun nihil hasilnya. Ia tidak menemukan _maid_ tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja kepada pekerja di kafe ini. Aku cukup yakin, jikalau ia 'benar-benar' bekerja disini, mereka pasti akan mengenalinya," usul Rin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'benar-benar'?" tanya Len.

"Ada kemungkinan ia hanya menyamar," jawab Rin lagi. Len mengangguk lalu mengikuti Rin yang sedang berjalan menuju seorang _maid_ berambut ungu.

"_Ettou_… Permisi…," ucap Rin pelan sambil menepuk pundak maid berambut ungu tersebut perlahan. _Maid_ berambut ungu itu menoleh kearah mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya _maid_ tersebut.

"Em… Begini, kami tadi dilayani oleh seorang maid berambut putih keabu-abuan, bisakah kami bertemu dengannya sekali lagi?" tanya Rin ramah. _Maid_ berambut ungu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin? Kami cukup yakin bahwa tidak ada _maid_ berambut seperti yang kaudeskripsikan itu disini," jawabnya dengan raut kebinggungan. Len dan Rin pun berpandang-pandangan dengan cemas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Len memastikan. _Maid_ itu mengangguk mantap.

"Sangat yakin."

Rin langsung memandang Len dengan emosi yang bercampur. Antara cemas, takut, juga kesal.

"O-Oh… Kalau begitu terima kasih," ucap Len dan Rin bersama-sama sambil membungkukan badan mereka sembilan puluh derajat. _Maid_ itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kita ditipu tadi!" jerit Rin kesal.

"Rin…"

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin binggung. Len hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa kau sudah berubah banyak sejak kita pertama kali bertemu," ucap Len. Benar saja, jika kalian perhatikan, sebenarnya Rin sudah cukup banyak berubah sejak awal cerita. Rin yang mendengarnya merasa—sekali lagi—wajahnya memanas.

"A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku selalu berusaha menjadi di-diriku sendiri," jawab Rin tergagap sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Sebelum Len sempat membalas, sebuah suara teriakan memotongnya.

"MAAF! APA KALIAN SUDAH MENUNGGU LAMA?!" jerit suara itu. Lalu sang pemilik suara pun segera datang menghampiri Len dan Rin yang sedang duduk itu.

"Tidak kok Lui-senpai," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum sopan. Len juga mengangguk.

"Kami tidak menunggu seberapa lama, lagian sesuatu yang menarik terja— ITAI! Sakit tahu!" jerit Len karena tiba-tiba saja Rin berdiri dan memukulnya dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Lui kebinggungan sambil melihat kearah Len dan Rin bergantian.

"Tunggu… Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sangat dekat?" tanya Lui dengan pandangan curiga kearah Len dan Rin. Kedua remaja itu pun segera merona mendengar pernyataan Lui—yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah fakta—tersebut.

"Ka-Kami tidak dekat kok!" jerit Rin dan Len kompak. Rin yang wajahnya sudah merah padam pun langsung duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Wah! Tidak hanya dekat! Tapi kalian juga sangat kompak!" ucap Lui lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Rin dan Len pun tambah merona karenanya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, kini seseorang sedang mengamati ketiga remaja—tepatnya Rin dan Len—dari kejauhan, atau lebih tepatnya dari meja lain yang berada di kafe tersebut.

"Hem… Kagaine Rin dan Kagamine Len?" ucap gadis berambut pink pucat pelan itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengenakan jas berwarna cokelat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Satu kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya: misterius.

Rambutnya berwarna pink pucat panjang dengan sedikit kepangan di bagian depan. Dari umur, kelihatannya ia berumur tujuh belasan.

"Jadi mereka target-'nya' ya? Maaf saja. Tapi aku takkan diam ketika tahu mereka terlibat dengan sesuatu seperti ini," ucapnya lagi dengan volume kecil lalu membuka penyamarannya, sehingga menampakkan namanya lewat kalung yang ia kenakan.

_'IA'_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kini tengah keluar lewat pintu belakang. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dan kini mengenakan kerudung hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku takkan menyangka IA berada disini…," gumamnya dengan nada cemas sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya boneka kelincinya, atau tepatnya Usagi-chan, dengan wajah yang tetap datar tentunya (karena boneka tidak dapat berekspresi).

"Aku tidak tahu, Usagi-chan… Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja permainan dengan mereka dan langsung membunuh mereka?" tanya gadis berjubah hitam tersebut sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan! Kalau seperti itu, takkan seru jadinya. Lagian kita masih mempunyai tujuh murid sebagai sisanya," jawab boneka kelinci yang berada di pelukannya itu.

Gadis berjubah itu pun segera tersenyum mengerikan mendengar jawaban boneka kelincinya. "Kau benar kalau begitu, semua ini takkan seru jadinya. Dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang kuberikan kepada mereka nantinya, aku harap semuanya akan menjadi acara yang menarik!"

.

**Yoshiiiii!****Selesai juga chap ini~! XD Bisa tebak siapa gadis berambut ungu itu? Bukan Yuzuki Yukari lho~! X3 Ini balasan reviewnya! XD**

_**-Arisa Amori**_

_**Wuo (OAO) Kalau adegannya sampai menem gorenya, nanti bisa-bisa rate-nya jadi M donk! #plak**_

_**Tapi korbannya mungkin nanti ada yang kayak gitu, hitung-hitung korbannya masih ada 7 *evil smile* Arigatou sudah mereview! X3**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Ehehe… Rin aneh karena dia aslinya adiknya Gumi dan Gumo XD**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Shiroi Karen**_

_**Arigatou Karen-san! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou ne sudah me-review~! X3**_

_**-Kireina Yume**_

_**Gyahahaha #plak**_

_**Yukari atau Mayu ya? Harusnya di chap ini sudah kelihatan pembunuhnya… Tapi tergantung Kireina Yume-san menyadarinya atau tidak :3**_

_**Ha'i… Ini sudah updet! Arigatou sudah me-review XD**_

_**-Junichi Mayu**_

_**Se-Seremkah? Berarti horrornya berjalan dengan baik donk! #plak**_

_**Yosh~ Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

**Sekian.**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	6. Chapter 6

**GHOST**

***Ch 6***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning:** **Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Rin! Bisa kau bawakan kertas-kertas ini ke ruang guru?" tanya salah seorang gurunya—Megurine Luka.

Ah. Mengenai kedua mayat yang ditemukan (Gumi dan Gumo), pihak sekolah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Mengapa? Karena jikalau murid-murid mengetahuinya, dapat tersebar rumor buruk mengenai sekolah.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan kematian Miki dan Ted. Semua murid bahkan hampir semua orangtua murid sudah mengetahui hal itu. Beruntung mereka hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai kecelakaan biasa dan tidak direncanakan. Namun sayang—mereka salah besar.

"E-Eh? _Ha-Ha'i_!" jawab Rin lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan pergi ke ruang guru. Rin berjalan dengan perlahan—tidak ingin menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas tersebut. Sekitar sepuluh menit ia berusaha menyesuaikan keseimbangannya, hingga ia sampai ke ruang guru.

"Em… Permisi," ucap Rin keras. Beberapa guru menoleh kearahnya lalu mengangguk—pertanda bahwa ia boleh masuk—lalu kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula. Rin menghela nafas lega, lalu beranjak pergi ke meja Luka.

Ia sudah mengetahui letak meja Luka. Karenanya, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukannya dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas tersebut disana. Setelah semuanya beres, ia pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan riang, Rin berlari menuju kelasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehingga…

_Bruk!_

"Maaf!" jerit Rin kaget lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita berambut pink pucat yang tengah jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk roknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya ramah.

"Em… Kau siapa?" tanya Rin kebinggungan. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Namaku Himekawa IA," ucapnya—masih tetap tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah! Namaku Kagaine Ri—"

_Teng Teng!_

Namun ucapan Rin terpotong oleh bel pergantian pelajaran.

"Ah! Maaf IA-san, aku permisi!" ucap Rin—panik akibat bel tersebut, lalu berlari pergi menuju kelasnya. IA hanya tersenyum dari belakang, sambil memandang sayu Rin dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"R-Rin… L-Len… L-Lui-senpai…," ucap Neru tiba-tiba sambil membuka, ralat, membanting pintu ruangan OSIS. Menampakkan Rin, Len, dan Lui yang tengah duduk di sofa—menikmati waktu luang mereka bersama.

Sebenarnya, Neru tadi juga ada bersama mereka, namun ia ijin pergi sebentar—ke laboratorium sekolah—untuk mengambil benda kepunyaannya yang tertinggal.

"Ada apa Neru? Kau pucat sekali. Seperti habis melihat hantu," tutur Rin heran. Neru menatap kearah Rin dengan tatapan cemas.

"D-Di la-laboratorium a-ada…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Lui penasaran. Len mendengarkan dalam diam, sedangkan Rin bersiap untuk meminum teh-nya.

"A-Ada mayat…"

Dan dengan dua patah kata tersebut, Neru berhasil membuat Rin tersedak saat sedang meminum tehnya. Len hanya memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak, sedangkan Lui hanya dapat melongo.

"E-Ehem... Le-Lebih baik kita cek tempat itu sekarang, sebelum seseorang melihatnya lagi. Apalagi jika pihak sekolah sudah menemukannya, kita takkan dapat melakukan observasi," tutur Lui lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan OSIS—diikuti Rin, Len, dan Neru.

Saat berjalan kearah laboratorium, Rin mengelus pundak Neru—berharap dengan begitu Neru dapat menjadi lebih tenang. Neru melihat kearah Rin dengan pandangan sayu, namun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"_A-Arigatou_, Rin."

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengandeng tangan Neru. Tangan Neru masih saja bergetar, sepertinya gadis berambut _goldenblonde_ itu cukup syok. Mereka berdua terus bergandengan hingga sampai ke laboratorium.

"Jadi, dimana mayatnya?" tanya Lui. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dalam ruangan tersebut, namun ia benar-benar tidak menemukan mayat yang dimaksud Neru.

"Di-Di dalam lemari itu…," desis Neru pelan dengan suara bergetar sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari di pojok. Seharusnya, lemari itu untuk _apparatus-apparatus _atau perlengkapan untuk melakukan eksperimen. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada mayat disana?

Tanpa aba-aba, Lui langsung membuka lemari tersebut—menampakkan seorang gadis yang tengah meringkuk di dalamnya, dengan beberapa perlengkapan eksperimen yang telah hancur tertindih badannya.

Rin, Len, dan Lui menatap sang gadis dalam lemari dengan pandangan kaget. Neru yang sudah sedikit terbiasa tidak terlalu takut, namun ia masih bersembunyi di balik Rin.

Gadis itu berambut hijau tosca dan dikuncir ala twintail. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan wajahnya memancarkan ke-pasrahan yang pasti, seakan-akan dari pertama ia sudah siap untuk mati.

"Di-Di sini juga ada…," ucap Rin tiba-tiba dengan tergagap sambil menunjuk sebuah boks diujung ruangan—yang seharusnya berisi perlengkapan tak terpakai. Lui pun berjalan menuju kearah tempat dimana Rin menunjuk.

Di dalam boks itu, ada sebuah mayat lagi. Namun kali ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Ia duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Ia berambut hijau tosca, kedua kelopak matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Dan kelihatannya, ia memberontak sebelum dibunuh. Buktinya, ia memiliki beberapa sayatan yang berbekas di tubuhnya.

"Si-Siapa mereka? Apa mereka ju-juga salah satu murid yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Neru tergagap. Rin mengangguk.

"Seharusnya iya, karena seragam yang mereka pakai berbeda dengan kita," jawab Rin—ia sudah tidak takut lagi rupanya. Lui dan Len mengangguk.

"Tapi… Siapa mereka?" tanya Lui, lalu menoleh kearah Len yang (ternyata) membawa _yearbook _tiga tahun yang lalu. Rin dan Neru juga memandang ke arah Len.

"Kurasa… Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo," jawab Len.

"Jadi… Mereka adalah Hatsune Miku dan Mikuo? Apa mereka kembar?" tanya Neru. Ia menanyakan hal itu, karena melihat banyaknya kemiripan diantara keduanya—tentunya kecuali _gender _mereka.

Lui mengangguk. "Sama seperti Gumi dan Gumo Megpoid. Mereka kembar."

Rin terlihat agak risih saat nama Gumi dan Gumo disebut, namun ia hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara.

"Hei! Aku menemukan lembaran kertas!" jerit Len ketika menemukan sebuah lembaran kertas di dekat mayat Miku—seperti saat mereka menemukan mayat Gumi dan Gumo.

"Eh?" tanya Rin, Neru, dan Lui. Lalu mereka beranjak melihat kertas tersebut. Kertas itu sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan logo perempuan dan tulisan 'GHOST'. Tapi kini yang dicoret bukan hanya huruf G, huruf H kini juga sudah dicoret.

"A-Ah! Ini ada kertas lagi!" jerit Neru ketika menyadari ada sebuah kertas di sebelah jasad lelaki berambut hijau tosca tersebut. Neru pun membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Menurut kalian, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lembaran kertas itu dihadapan ketiga temannya.

Sama seperti kertas satunya, ada logo anak laki-laki dengan tulisan GHOST (Yang dicoret huruf G dan H-nya). Tapi disini, terdapat sebuah pesan singkat diatas tulisan GHOST tersebut.

'Hapus re'. Itulah tulisannya.

"Re?" tanya Rin kebinggungan. "Apa maksudnya do, re, mi?"

Len menggeleng. "Kurasa bukan. Ini seharusnya ada kaitannya dengan tulisan GHOST itu."

Lui mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, apa maksud kata 're' ini?" tanya Rin. Ketiga temannya hanya dapat mengangkat bahu.

"_Nee_… Apa menurut kalian, 'GHOST' itu hanyalah inisial saja?" ucap Neru tiba-tiba. Lui, Rin, dan Len berpandang-pandangan kebinggungan.

"Ma-Maksudku, biasanya kan huruf-huruf besar hanya digunakan sebagai kata singkatan. Jadi ada kemungkinan 'GHOST' itu merupakan singkatan…," ucap Neru. Tiba-tiba saja, Lui menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar! GHOST itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah singkatan! Kan terdapat dua kertas dengan logo perempuan dan laki-laki, sebenarnya, logo itu merupakan _gender_ seseorang yang dibunuh!" jerit Lui ceria—merasa sudah menemukan suatu hal yang bagus.

"Jadi… Huruf G dan H dicoret karena sang pemilik _gender_ sudah meninggal?" tanya Len—mulai menangkap artinya. Rin mengangguk kecil.

"G dan H di kertas berlogo perempuan adalah inisial nama dari Gumi Megpoid dan Hatsune Miku. Sedangkan G dan H di kertas berlogo laki-laki adalah inisial nama dari Gumo Megpoid dan Hatsune Mikuo," terang Rin. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, misteri yang belum dipecahkan adalah tulisan 'Ghost' dengan satu huruf kapital tersebut…," ucap Neru.

"Hah… Tapi… Ghost itu kan berarti hantu? Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu?" tanya Lui penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa tidak," jawab Rin.

"Dan aku benar-benar berharap bahwa hantu takkan terlibat dalam kasus ini," batin Rin dengan kaki gemetar.

"Kalau begitu… Apa sebenarnya maksud dari kalimat 'hapus re' ini?" tanya Neru kebinggungan. Ketiga temannya mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi yang pasti aku takkan pernah mau berhubungan dengan _yurei_…," gumam Rin.

"E-Eh? Rin? Memangnya kau takut dengan _yurei_?" tanya Len kebinggungan, karena mendengar sedikit gumaman Rin.

"A-Apa?! A-Aku tidak takut kok! Hanya saja…" Rin menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Lui, ikut bertanya.

"Hanya saja… Me-Mereka itu selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan orang!" ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"… Itu hanya alasan atau memang fakta?" tanya Len dengan pandangan datar.

"F-Fakt—!" Sebelum Rin sempat melanjutkan, ia sudah terlebih dulu dipotong oleh Neru.

"ITU DIA!" jeritnya, membuat Rin, Len, dan Lui melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Em… Apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Yang dimaksud adalah '_Yurei_'! Kalau kita hapus 're' disana, yang akan kita dapatkan adalah 'Yui'!" jerit Neru gembira.

"E-Er… Lalu?" tanya Lui. Sedangkan Len dan Rin sudah mulai agak _connect_ otaknya dengan omongan Neru.

"Jadi… Sebenarnya biang keladi semua ini adalah seseorang yang memiliki nama kecil Yui!"

.

**Ah, Yui disini masih belum kelihatan siapa, tapi yang pasti dia itu anggota Vocaloid! XD Dan 'yurei' adalah bahasa jepang dari 'hantu'.** **Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Bukan… Tapi… Nanti ketahuan kok #plak**_

_**Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Hikari-Lenlen**_

_**Aslinya cuman dua, yang diitung mati, karena dibunuh… Gumi dan Gumo. Untuk jawabannya nanti akan terkuak di beberapa ch mendatang #plak**_

_**Oke! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kagamine Kenichi**_

_**Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ken sudah me-review :3**_

_**-Stefan**_

_**Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Hidari Yusuke**_

_**A-Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut Hidari-senpai, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Yukari? Ehehe, nanti ketahuan kok siapa pelakunya! #plak**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Arrow-chan3**_

_**Em… Tebak aja dulu… Nanti ketahuan seiring berjalannya waktu #plak**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

**Arigatou buat semua yang sudah mem-fave dan follow cerita ini X3**

**Dan terakhir… Berniat untuk me-review? *blink blink***

**Dan sekedar pertanyaan… Apa kalian pikir nanti maid berambut ungu yang muncul di chapter 5 memegang peran penting?**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	7. Chapter 7

**GHOST**

***Ch 7***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning:** **Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"_Minna_! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan tamu!" seru Luka ceria sambil mempersilahkan seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kelas. Bagian depan rambutnya dikepang rapi. Ia mengenakan _dress_ formal, juga sebuah topi berwarna ungu muda.

"Namaku Himekawa IA. Aku adalah seorang _reporter_ dari redaksi koran Voca City, salam kenal," ucap IA ramah.

"Dia akan menulis laporan mengenai kelas kita," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum manis lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di belakang kelas.

"Anda dapat duduk disana," terang Luka sensei. Sekali lagi IA tersenyum ke arah Luka, membuat Luka terpaku sejenak—seakan-akan teringat sesuatu.

"E-Em? Megurine-san? Anda terlihat sangat pucat," tanya IA dengan nada khawatir. Luka terhenyak lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah sebagai balasan.

"_Iie, daijoubu_. Sekarang silahkan anda duduk karena saya akan memulai pelajaran," ujar Luka. IA mengangguk lalu duduk di bagian belakang kelas. Rin yang—kebetulan—duduk disekitar sana, melihat kearah IA dengan kebinggungan.

IA yang menyadari Rin menatapnya, menyinggung sebuah senyuman ramah. Rin membalas senyuman itu, lalu kembali menekuni bukunya sambil mendengarkan Luka yang telah memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Kini Rin, Len, Lui, dan Neru sedang berada di depan ruang penyimpanan data. Lui sedang mencoba untuk memasukkan setiap kunci yang ia punya, berhubung ialah ketua OSIS-nya, sehingga ia—seharusnya—memiliki kunci ruang penyimpanan data.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita cari disini?" tanya Len kebinggungan. Kemudian ia menatap Rin—berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban. Rin menghela nafas lalu bersiap menerangkan.

"Kita akan mencari nama murid-murid tiga tahun lalu yang mempunyai nama kecil Yui."

Len ber-oh ria, lalu melihat ke arah Lui yang kini tengah berhasil menemukan kunci dari pintu ruang penyimpanan data.

"Terbuka," ucap Lui serius sambil menoleh kearah Rin, Neru, dan Len. Kemudian mereka mendorong pintu tersebut. Seketika, debu bertaburan keluar—membuat mereka berempat terbatuk-batuk sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Neru menggapai-gapai dinding—berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Hingga saat ia menemukannya, ia menekannya—membuat ruangan segera dipenuhi oleh cahaya menyilaukan.

Ruangan itu sangat berdebu (mungkin karena sudah lama tidak digunakkan) dan penuh akan beraneka ragam dokumen. Dokumen-dokumen tersebut diletakkan di dalam lemari-lemari yang ada dan ditata rapi.

"Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kita cari?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Len, Neru, dan Lui. Mereka mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu lebih baik kita mulai pencariannya sekarang."

Dan dengan begitu, keempat anak tersebut segera mencari arsip atau dokumen yang berhubungan dengan murid tiga tahun yang lalu, serta mencari siapa saja yang memiliki nama kecil 'Yui' atau berhubungan dengan 'Yui'.

Neru berjalan menerusuri loker-loker di meja. Ia membuka setiap loker tersebut, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah buku _hard cover_ berjudul 'Dokumen Murid-Murid'. Neru mengambil buku yang tebalnya kurang lebih empat cm itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

Tangannya memegang ujung buku lalu membalikkannya, menampakkan halaman selanjutnya dari buku tersebut.

_Daftar Isi_

_Murid-murid dan guru pada tahun pertama sekolah dibuka: 3_

_Murid-murid dan guru pada tahun kedua sekolah dibuka: 150_

_Murid-murid dan guru pada tahun ketiga sekolah dibuka: 290_

Neru menautkan kedua alisnya—berpikir sejenak. Namun karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, ia pun bertanya kepada ketiga temannya.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu kejadian murid yang menghilang itu terjadi berapa tahun setelah sekolah dibuka?" tanya Neru—mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dan menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan binggung. Rin, Len, dan Lui menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak dan menatap Neru.

"Kalau tidak salah sih… tiga tahun setelah sekolah dibuka," gumam Rin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Lui juga mengangguk.

"Memang hal itu terjadi pada tiga tahun setelah sekolah dibuka…"

Len terdiam mendengarkan—walaupun ia memiliki beberapa gagasan di otaknya, ia tidak mengemukakannya. Neru pun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Dan dengan begitu, mereka berempat kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Eh! Lihat! Aku menemukkan album foto ini!" jerit Rin sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di cover album. Lui, Len, dan Neru menoleh dan mendatangi Rin.

"Album apa itu?" tanya Len.

"Ini adalah album foto tiga tahun yang lalu!" jerit Rin ceria.

"Kau yakin… Rin?" Neru ragu.

"Aku yakin seratus persen! Gumi-nee dan Gumo-nii pernah— Ups..." Dan dengan sederet kalimat tersebut Rin menutup mulutnya sejenak. "Ma-Maksudku, Gumi-senpai dan Gumo-senpai pernah memberitahuku mengenai buku ini dulu…"

Neru, Lui, dan Len mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisa coba ditelusuri, siapa tahu ada sesuatu di dalamnya," ucap Lui—mengambil album itu dari Rin. Rin, Neru, dan Len mengangguk singkat lalu melihat kearah album foto yang kini tengah dibuka oleh Lui.

Disana terdapat foto-foto mengenai anak-anak di sekolah pada tiga tahun yang lalu. Hingga tiba-tiba, Len melihat sebuah foto yang cukup aneh.

"Hei… Foto apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Rin, Len, dan Lui melihat ke arah foto tersebut. Foto itu adalah foto kelas sembilan tiga tahun yang lalu. Foto itu terdapat gambar Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Gumo, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Tapi yang aneh, separuh dari foto tersebut terobek—hilang separuh bagiannya. Sehingga hanya menampakkan enam orang saja. Murid pertama adalah Hatsune Miku yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memegang pundak Mikuo. Saat itu ia mengenakan sebuah dress panjang berwarna biru kehijauan.

Murid kedua adalah Hatsune Mikuo yang—sedikit—merona karena ulah Miku dan dengan muka sedikit gusar, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Miku dari pundaknya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan celana Jeans yang memiliki panjang sepergelangan kaki.

Murid ketiga adalah Gumi Megpoid yang sedang mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena wortelnya diambil oleh saudara kembarnya—Gumo Megpoid. Ia mengenakan T-Shirt dengan tulisan 'I Love Carrot' dan celana pendek sepaha. Tangannya menggapai kearah Gumo—berusaha mendapatkan kembali wortel kesayangannya.

Murid keempat adalah Gumo Megpoid yang sedang tersenyum jahil sambil menyembunyikan wortel Gumi di balik punggungnya. Ia mengenakan T-Shirt dengan tulisan 'I Love Carrot' juga dan celana pendek selutut. Tak lupa googles di atas kepalanya—sama seperti Gumi.

Murid kelima adalah seorang gadis yang berambut pink pucat dikepang dua kebawah. Ia mengenakan lensa tebal dan tersenyum ragu. Juga blouse berwarna pink keputihan dengan sebuah _legging_ berwarna hitam. Tak lupa dengan sepatu _flat_ berwarna pink muda.

Murid keenam adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu tersenyum cerah. Ia menggandeng tangan gadis berambut pink pucat tersebut dengan wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna _lavender_.

"E-Eh… Gadis berambut pink pucat itu terlihat seperti IA-san…," ucap Rin, "Bukan begitu, Neru?"

Neru mengangguk. "Kau benar… Ia terlihat seperti IA-san."

"IA-san? Siapa dia?" tanya Len kebinggungan. Len kan memang tidak sekelas dengan Rin dan Neru. Lui tampak mengingat-ingat.

"IA adalah seorang wanita yang tadi datang ke kelas kami untuk membuat laporan, begitu katanya…," terang Rin. Neru dan Lui mengangguk. Sedangkan Len terlihat mengamati gambar itu sekali lagi.

"Dan… Gadis berambut ungu ini…," gumam Len tidak jelas. Neru yang mendengarnya menepuk pundak Len kebinggungan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya _to-the-point_. Len melihat ke arah Neru lalu ke arah Rin sejenak.

"Apa kau pikir ia adalah _maid_ yang kita temui waktu itu, Rin?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Rin pun mendekati Len dan mengamati gadis berambut ungu itu baik-baik.

"Ka-Kau benar… Itu memang dia…," tutur Rin—tidak percaya.

"Kalian pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Lui sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebinggungan. Len dan Rin mengangguk kompak.

"Di kafe waktu itu, kami bertemu dengannya."

Lui hanya mengangguk sambil berpikir lagi. Sedangkan Neru berusaha mencari kedua gadis yang terlihat mencurigakan dan tidak mereka ketahui di foto tersebut di dalam buku berjudul 'Dokumen Murid-Murid' tersebut.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Jeritnya gembira ketika menemukan biodata dari sang gadis berambut pink pucat.

_Nama: Tonerine IA_

_Kelas: 9-B_

_IA adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang cukup pintar. Ia selalu mendengarkan guru saat berbicara dan cocok menjadi murid teladan. Gadis ini memiliki seorang saudara kembar bernama Tonerine IO yang juga sekelas dengannya._

"Namanya juga IA…," gumam Rin kebinggungan. Neru mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian segera mencari biodata sang gadis berambut ungu.

_Nama: Tone Rion_

_Kelas: 9-B_

_Rion adalah seorang gadis ceria yang memiliki latar belakang buruk. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum di luar, namun sebenarnya menangis di dalam. Ia tidak memiliki saudara kandung. Dan ia keluar dari sekolah akibat kekurangan biaya pada saat semester pertama._

"I-Ini sebenarnya dokumen apa?" tanya Len kebinggungan juga gugup. "M-Maksudku… Dokumen ini membuka privasi seseorang!"

"Coba kulihat siapa yang menulisnya… seharusnya namanya tertera di depan," gumam Neru lalu membalik halaman buku itu hingga ke halaman pertama. Dan langsung saja semuanya terkejut—ralat, sangat terkejut—saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

_Megurine Luka._

.

.

.

"Sial! Foto ini! Jangan sampai mereka melihatnya!" jerit sang gadis berkerudung hitam dengan tatapan cemas—benar-benar cemas.

Ia pun mengambil foto lain yang berada di balik foto yang hilang separuh bagiannya tersebut dengan tangan bergetar—karena ketakutan yang luar biasa—dan menyobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kertas kecil.

"Dengan begini, semuanya akan aman," gumam gadis tersebut, sebelum beranjak menuju jendela untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka—membiarkan cahaya terang masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan data.

"Y-Yui!" jerit IA kaget ketika melihat gadis berkerudung hitam tersebut.

"_Well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan IA-chan~?" ucap gadis bernama 'Yui' itu dengan nada menantang.

"Cukup bermainnya, Yui! Sekarang kau harus menyerah!" jerit IA, lalu berusaha untuk mengikat gadis itu dengan tali yang ia bawa. Namun Yui sangat gesit, ia pun menghindari setiap serangan dari IA.

Namun, IA juga merupakan seorang gadis yang lincah. Pada saat Yui lengah, ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan miliknya, mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih.

"Lepaskan!" jerit Yui panik. Ia pun meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari IA. IA hanya merintih sedikit, karena gesekan membuat kulitnya cukup merasakan sakit, lalu melepaskan Yui dan memojokkannya, hingga punggung Yui mengenai sebuah benda keras –meja.

"Kau takkan bisa menangkapku," Ucap Yui dengan nada datar lalu diam-diam mengambil kapak yang ia letakkan di meja. Lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi, membuat IA mundur dengan mata terbelalak hingga punggungnya bergesekan dengan tembok.

"Apa kata-kata terakhirmu, IA-chan~?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. IA menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu berkata dengan lantang walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"He-Hentikan. Permainan. I-Ini. Yui."

"Ugh! Sudah kubilang tidak akan~! Dan… TING TONG~ Waktumu sudah habis!" ucap gadis berkerudung hitam yang dipanggil 'Yui' tersebut lalu mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi—bersiap membunuh sang gadis.

"Selamat tinggal Himekawa IA, ah—maksudku, Tonerine IA!" ucapnya bersamaan dengan suara jerit kesakitan IA, karena kini kapak itu tengah mengenai tangan kanannya—membuat bercak-bercak darah di tembok belakang IA.

Yui terus saja melakukan adegan mengerikan tersebut sambil tertawa psikopat—menikmati hal itu—hingga nyawa IA sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Ia sudah pergi—

_—__bahkan sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih menarik._

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki tengah melihat adegan mengerikan dan sadis itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ia sebenarnya hanya iseng membolos pelajaran saja, namun siapa sangka jika ternyata ia justru dipertemukan dengan adegan mengerikan seperti itu?

Ia terus saja melihat ke dalam ruangan itu lewat celah kecil di pintu dengan badan bergetar. Namun secara tiba-tiba, gadis berkerudung hitam itu—Yui—berbalik dan menatap ke arah pintu tajam. Sepertinya ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Lelaki itu mundur sedikit—berusaha untuk tidak terlihat.

"Mungkin hanya anganku saja…," gumam Yui pelan—dengan sedikit kebinggungan—sebelum membuka gorden jendela di dalam ruang penyimpanan data, lalu membuka jendela tersebut dan melompat keluar.

.

**Yo! Ahaha, kelihatannya ide Alice lagi berjalan lancar! Jadi cepet updet-nya, tapi gatau untuk chapter depan #ditabok. Ah… Kelihatannya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini, Yui itu adalah pecahan dari salah satu nama Vocaloid yang Alice pakai di cerita ini! Contoh: Kokone, bisa dipecah jadi**Koko**hara **Ne**mi. Begitulah~!** **Ini balasan reviewnya~!**

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Bukan… Yui itu pecahan dari salah satu nama Vocaloid :3**_

_**Beenneerr banget! Itu sebenarnya cukup penting! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Arrow-chan3**_

_**Em… Bukan, maksud Alice itu adalah pecahan dari nama sang pelaku :3**_

_**Woaa, arigatou sudah me-review! c:**_

_**-Hidari Yusuke**_

_**E-Eh? O-Ok… Kalau begitu panggilnya Yusuke-san aja ya :3 Mayu ya? Harusnya sih mulai kebuka di beberapa chap kedepan :3**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Ehehe, jeli juga ya, bener! Semuanya itu kembar! Dan memang GHOST itu hanyalah inisial :3**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Billa Neko**_

_**Ehehe… Lihat aja di chap depan nanti, biar ngak nge-spoil #plak**_

_**Teto sudah ada di chap belakang, saudarinya Ted X3**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, Billa-senpai, Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

**Arigatou buat semua yang sudah Fave, Follow, dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini!**

**Jawaban untuk pertanyaan di chap lalu sudah terbuka disini kan? Tone Rion adalah sang maid, dan ia adalah tokoh yang cukup penting disini :3**

**Sekian,**_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~alice dreamland**


	8. Chapter 8

**GHOST**

***Ch 8***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning:** **Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Setelah memastikan berulang-ulang bahwa gadis berkerudung itu—Yui—sudah keluar dari ruangan, sang lelaki memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang gelap tersebut.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya—mencari saklar lampu. Hingga saat ia melihatnya, tangannya menggapai ke atas dinding dan menekannya perlahan.

_Ctek!_

Cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan. Lelaki tersebut juga tampak lebih jelas ketika disinari oleh cahaya tersebut. Ia berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan jepit-jepit berwarna putih. Ia memiliki mata berwarna biru.

Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, dan arah pandangnya kini berpusat terhadap seseorang—yang telah menjadi mayat dalam pertempuran sebelumnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pink pucat dengan pakaian berlumuran darah, tubuh yang cukup terkoyak, dan wajah yang memancarkan rasa tenang—karena ia telah pergi dari dunia yang menyakitkan.

Lelaki itu berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan—agar suara teriakannya tidak keluar. Dengan kaki bergetar melangkah mundur dan terus mundur—hingga punggungnya menatap tembok. Setelah itu, seakan-akan kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia pun jatuh terduduk.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan keringat dingin mengalir deras. Sebenarnya ini merupakan hal yang wajar bagi orang yang baru pertama kali melihat mayat.

Lelaki itu berusaha berdiri lagi, lalu melangkahkan dirinya keluar pintu, membiarkan pintunya terbuka dengan saklar lampu dalam keadaan menyala.

.

.

.

_"Eh! Sudah dengar? Katanya __reporter__bernama Himekawa IA itu ditemukan mati lho!"_

_"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana?!"_

_"Tidak tahu juga yah, katanya sih sekolah merahasiakan tempat peninggalannya."_

_"Heh… Tidak adil!"_

_"Benar kan? Aku kan juga ingin tahu!"_

Samar-samar Neru mendengar percakapan dua gadis di kelasnya. Dengan sigap, ia memegang pundak salah satu dari mereka—membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Neru dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, Neru. Ada apa?" Tanya gadis pertama—gadis berambut biru yang berasal dari Cina. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Luo Tian Yi.

"Apa benar, Himekawa-san ditemukan mati?" tanya Neru memastikan. Teman Luo Tian Yi—Nekomura Iroha—pun menjawab.

"Eh? Neru-chan belum tahu ya? Kan Himekawa-san ditemukan mati di sekolah! Tapi sekolah merahasiakan, dimana Himekawa-san ditemukan! Tidak adil kan?" timpal Iroha dengan nada kesal. Luo Tian Yi mengangguk.

"Iya! Tidak adil! Padahal kita kan juga ingin tahu!"

Neru pun memutuskan untuk segera _drop out_ dari percakapan dua gadis yang kelihatannya takkan ada habisnya tersebut.

"_Ettou, arigatou_!" ucapnya riang.

"_Douita_," jawab Tian Yi dan Iroha sambil tersenyum manis. "Senang bisa membantu."

Neru membalas senyuman itu, lalu pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak dapat pergi terlalu jauh. Terlalu beresiko untuk pergi memberitahukan Rin secara langsung tentang hal ini sekarang.

Karena, tempat duduknya berada di bagian depan, sedangkan Rin berada jauh di belakangnya. Kalau Tian Yi dan Iroha memang hanya berjarak satu bangku darinya. Tapi Rin? Apalagi saat ini sedang pelajaran, Neru tidak mau dirinya dicap sebagai seorang murid yang tidak mematuhi aturan.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu saat istirahat saja," batinnya.

.

.

.

"Rin!" panggil Neru. Rin yang—mau—makan langsung menoleh kearah Neru dengan pandangan bingung.

"Eh? Neru? Ada apa?" tanya Rin dari tempatnya. Neru langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat Rin.

"Katanya Himekawa-san meninggal!"

Mata Rin melebar mendengar ucapan Neru.

"Kau yakin Neru? Kau dengar darimana berita itu?!" tanya Rin panik sambil meggoncang-goncang Neru.

"E-Eh, aku mendengarnya dari Tian Yi dan Iroha tadi," jawab Neru seadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Lui-senpai dan Kagamine-kun saja?"

Rin mengangguk menyetujui lalu menarik tangan Neru sambil membawa kotak makannya pergi ke ruang OSIS—dengan harapan mereka berdua mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

.

.

.

"Lui-senpai! Len!" panggil Rin saat membuka ruangan OSIS. Namun tak seorang pun didapati di dalam ruangan tersebut. Apalagi AC yang berada di ruangan itu dibiarkan menyala. Sepertinya mereka baru saja pergi. Rin dan Neru yang kebingungan pun menutup pintu ruangan OSIS lalu beranjak pergi ke kelas.

Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundak mereka. Rin dan Neru pun otomatis menoleh kearah belakang—mendapati seorang wanita cokelat panjang sepunggung menatap mereka datar.

"Kokone-sensei? Ada apa?" tanya Neru dan Rin kompak.

"Kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah," jawab guru berambut cokelat itu datar lalu berbalik. "Ikuti aku."

Neru dan Rin menggidikan bahu mereka—kebinggungan, lalu mengikuti Kokone. Sekitar lima menit mereka berjalan kesana kemari—hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Kokone mengetuk pintu itu dengan lembut.

"Masuk!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas menyahut dari dalam. Kokone pun membuka pintu—mempersilahkan Rin dan Neru masuk. Rin dan Neru hanya mengangguk, masih belum paham apa yang terjadi—lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Saya permisi," Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu—Kokone pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah yang luas itu. Rin dan Neru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Disana terdapat seorang polisi, Len, Lui, kepala sekolah, dan seorang anak berambut _honeyblonde_ yang cukup asing bagi mereka.

"Kalian Kagaine Rin dan Akita Neru?" tanya kepala sekolah—seorang wanita berbiwaba berambut ungu cerah diikat dua kebawah. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam. Sepertinya ia merupakan seorang guru yang tegas.

"I-Iya…," jawab Rin dan Neru gugup. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka jarang bertemu dengan kepala sekolah mereka—yang mereka ketahui hanyalah namanya: Yuzuki Yukari. Apalagi dengan adanya seorang polisi di dalam ruangan itu, membuat suasana sangat tegang.

"Apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang kematian Himekawa IA?" tanya sang polisi tiba-tiba. Rin dan Neru terkejut ditanyai seperti itu. Namun segera menggeleng kompak.

"Kami baru mengetahuinya siang ini," jawab Rin sesopan-sopannya dengan nada datar. Neru menyanggupi ucapan Rin dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Kagamine Len dan Hibiki Lui?" tanya polisi itu sambil melihat kearah Lui dan Len.

"Sama seperti Rin dan Neru. Kami juga baru mengetahui kalau Himekawa-san meninggal siang ini," jawab Lui dengan sopan. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Hm… Kalau begitu… Kamine Rinto?" tanya sang polisi sambil menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan jepit-jepit putih.

"A-A-Ada seseorang…" Rinto mulai membuka apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Len, Lui, Rin, dan Neru menatapnya aneh. Sedangkan Yukari hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ta-Tadi pagi… A-Ada seseorang… A-Aku tidak melihat rupanya dengan jelas… Ta-Tapi seseorang itu me-membunuhnya dengan k-kapak…," ucap Rinto sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Semuanya tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Rinto.

"Tapi... Bagaimanapun juga, hanya sidik jari lima orang yang terlihat di ruangan itu! Dan itu kalian berlima!" jerit sang polisi. Len, Lui, Neru, dan Rinto tampak terkejut.

"Sarung tangan…" Rin menggumam pelan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan Rin?" tanya Neru yang mendengar sedikit gumaman Rin.

"Pembunuhnya pasti mengenakan sarung tangan," ucap Rin sambil menatap dalam-dalam sang polisi. Polisi itu mengangguk, sepertinya ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Tapi… Hanya kalian berenam, termasuk Himekawa-san yang tampak dalam CCTV di koridor tersebut," ucap Yukari tiba-tiba. Semuanya pun menoleh kearah kepala sekolah yang terlihat meminta penjelasan.

CCTV sekolah memang hanya diletakkan di beberapa koridor tertentu, bukan di ruangan. Salah satunya adalah di koridor depan ruangan penyimpanan data.

"Hanya kami berenam…?" tanya Neru tidak percaya. Rin hanya terdiam dengan mimik wajah berpikir. Sedangkan lainnya terkejut—tentunya kecuali sang polisi.

"Benar. Dan karenanya kalian berlima dicurigai membunuhnya," tutur Yukari dengan tatapan tajam. Lui, Rinto, Len, Rin, dan Neru mematung seketika.

"Maka dari itu, kami memerlukan alibi yang kuat dari kalian, supaya kalian dapat lolos," ucap sang polisi lagi. "Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak percaya jika kalian yang melakukannya. Tapi yah… Perilaku remaja jaman sekarang tidak dapat ditebak."

Sekali lagi kelima anak di dalam ruangan itu tertegun. Mereka berlima harus menemukan jawabannya… Jikalau tidak, mereka tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka.

Dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

.

**Yow~! Akhirnya lanjut juga! Ini fict kena WB jadi rada lama lanjutnya! Untung lanjut deh~! X3 … Sejujurnya, kalian sudah tahu kan kalau bukan Yukari yang membunuh? #ngehbelumtentu … Tapi kok… Ga ada yang nebak Kaai Yuki? Biasanya nebaknya Mayu semuanya ._.** **Ini balasan reviewnya~!**

_**-KagamineRirika02**_

_**Benar sekali! T itu IA dan IO! X3 #ngah-spoiler … Em… Sisa pertanyaannya dijawab di chap mendatang #disikathabis … Luka penting X3 … Itu sudah terlihat disini kan? … Untuk masalah Rin, itu nanti dijelaskan di chap-chap akhir :3**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Rainna Kudo**_

_**E-Em… Masalah Rin itu… Nanti seharusnya kebuka di chap-chap akhir… Masalahnya ini setengah aja kayaknya belum nyampe #disikat**_

_**Ok! Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou sudah me-review X3**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Em… Itu hitam kena bayangan ._. IA reporter, jadi mati pun ga masalah #disikat**_

_**Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Mikan-chanX3**_

_**Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Mikan-senpai sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Hidari Yusuke**_

_**Gomen lama updetnya… Kena webe dan habis UAS #digeplak**_

_**Ok! Ini sudah updet, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Shiney Moon**_

_**Ok! Akan dicoba nambahin… Tapi nanti di mayat selanjutnya memang ada rencana buat mayatnya mati tragis #ngeh**_

_**Boleh… Panggil apa aja boleh kok XD**_

_**Ok… Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Stefan**_

_**Arigatou Stefan! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kagamine Kenichi**_

_**Ehehe. Iya… Cliffhanger ya… ._.)a**_

_**Ok! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Caroline A S**_

_**Gore itu kayak sadis sadis gitu ._.**_

_**Iya… Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review, Caroline! X3**_

_**-Celia Viona**_

_**Iya… Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

**Bagi semua yang sudah membaca, memfave, fol sampai sekarang, arigatou nee! QAQ**

**Sekian.**

**~alice dreamland**


	9. Chapter 9

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 9***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance, Supernatural, Spiritual, Suspense.**

**Warning: ****Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV****, horror gagal**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"T-Tunggu dulu! Jadi di koridor depan ruang penyimpanan data hanya kami berenam yang tampak?!" Tanya Lui kepada sang kepala sekolah berambut ungu tersebut.

"Benar sekali. Karena itulah aku meminta penjelasan kalian."

Semuanya terdiam. Sang polisi hanya diam sambil membaca ulang catatannya. Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika. Rin hanya terus berpikir. Neru terlihat tegang. Len dan Lui juga sedang berpikir. Rinto sedang memutar kembali memorinya. Tak ada yang berkata apapun.

"I-Ia keluar lewat jendela…," akhirnya Rinto memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingat gadis bernama 'Yui' itu keluar melalui jendela. Ia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Yukari memicingkan matanya kearah Rinto.

"Jikalau ia keluar, maka ia sudah mati sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, ruang penyimpanan data berada dilantai tiga," ucap Yukari sinis. Rin menautkan kedua alisnya, ia mulai tidak menyukai kepala sekolah yang seakan-akan ingin memojokkan mereka.

"Belum tentu," akhirnya Len angkat bicara. Rinto, Lui, Neru, Rin, Yukari, dan sang polisi pun melihat kearah Len, meminta penjelasan. Len yang dilihati seperti itu pun menjadi gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa belum tentu?" Tanya sang polisi dan bersiap menulis jawaban Len di dalam buku catatannya.

"K-Kan disebelah jendela persis, ada pohon yang tingginya menyamai atap sekolah… K-Kan bisa saja Yui keluar dari jendela, pergi ke pohon lalu turun pohon," jawab Len setengah gugup. Yukari hanya mengangguk saja tanpa ekspresi. Sang polisi juga mengangguk, merasa itu memang penjelasan logis dan masuk akal.

"E-Em… Pak polisi, bolehkah kami melihat keadaan di ruang penyimpanan data?" Tanya Neru tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kami juga ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana," timpal Lui. Sang polisi tampak berpikir keras. Yukari menunjukkan tampang kurang setuju.

"Tapi, apakah itu tidak menganggu para polisi yang kini sedang mengecek ruang penyimpanan data?" Tanya Yukari binggung sambil menatap kearah sang polisi. Sang polisi hanya menggeleng setelah terlihat berpikir keras.

"Tidak, mereka justru mungkin dapat berguna. Terkadang anak kecil jauh lebih jeli daripada orang dewasa," tuturnya. Len, Lui, Rin, dan Neru langsung tampak gembira.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya para polisi sudah selesai mengecek ruangan ini," ucap Neru ketika memasuki ruang penyimpanan data yang gelap dan ternyata tidak ada satu orang pun di dalamnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sang polisi yang ikut bersama dengan kelima anak itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap, "Wah, benar! Padahal seharusnya jika sudah selesai, mereka mengabariku! Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kantor, mengecek apakah mereka sudah pulang kesana. Terima kasih atas hari ini, sampai jumpa!"

Lalu pak polisi itupun pergi. Meninggalkan kelima anak itu di dalam ruangan yang gelap tersebut. Yukari? Ia tidak ikut mengecek ruang penyimpanan data yang berdebu tersebut. Kenapa? Karena ia kelihatannya akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh hari ini.

"Lebih baik kita cari saja dulu saklar lampunya," tutur Lui, "Kita tidak dapat melihat apapun jika ruangannya gelap seperti ini."

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Lui lalu mencari-cari saklar lampunya. Rin pun mencari kesana-sini hingga ia pun merasa menginjak sesuatu yang empuk.

"Apa ini?" Batin Rin kebinggungan sambil mengambil benda tersebut. Tidak terlalu berat, namun juga tidak terlalu ringan. Bentuknya padat dan keras.

"Ah! Aku menemukan saklarnya! Kunyalakan ya!" Jerit Neru lalu menekan saklarnya.

_CTEK!_

Seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi sangat terang. Semua lampu yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung menyala.

"KYAA!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pekikan kecil dalam ruangan itu. Sebenarnya suara itu sangat kecil, tapi karena mereka sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dan sunyi, menyebabkan suara sekecil apapun terdengar jelas.

"Rin? Ada apa?" Tanya Neru yang menyadari kalau Rin yang memekik. Rin terlonjak kaget. Bukan imej-nya sekali berteriak kecewekan seperti itu.

"Ini," jawab Rin datar dengan keringat dingin. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika kau kau ternyata memegang sebuah 'kepala'? Len, Lui, Rinto, dan Lui pun melihat kepala ditangan Rin itu lalu menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

Kepala seseorang dengan mata terbelalak yang hampir keluar dari wajahnya. Mulutnya mengangga. Tidak memiliki rambut, hanya kepala. Tubuhnya tidak ada. Kuulangi, tubuhnya tidak ada dan hanya kepalanya. Lehernya saja tidak ada.

"I-I-Itu… K-Kepala siapa?" Tanya Rinto yang sedari tadi diam dengan tergagap, melihat kepala seseorang yang kini berada di tangan Rin. Lui terdiam dan menghampiri Rin lalu mengetuk kepala tersebut.

_TUK_

_TUK_

_TUK_

Bunyi nyaring pun menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini hanyalah kepala buatan, dari pelastik atau kayu sepertinya," ucap Lui dengan wajah kaget. Rin dan Rinto mendelik mendengarnya lalu melihat kearah kepala tersebut baik-baik.

"Oh iya ya… Bahkan bercak darah saja tidak ada," pikir Rinto dan Rin, "Belum lagi kepalanya halus, seperti tidak pernah ada rambut menempel sebelumnya."

"Tapi bagaimana ada kepala pelastik disini? Aku ingat jelas tadi pagi kepala ini belum ada," ucap Len kebinggungan. Neru mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingat, tadi pagi belum ada…," batin Neru lalu beranjak duduk bersandar pada tembok. Seketika itu juga ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Semuanya kebinggungan dengan hal-hal yang sepertinya sangat tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Neru yang mulai bosan pun mengambil apapun yang berada di sebelahnya –dan kebetulan yang diambilnya adalah sebuah balok kayu. Lalu mengetuk-ngetuknya ke tembok disebelahnya dengan bosan.

_TUK_

_TUK_

_TUK_

Suara balok yang diketuk ke tembok pun terdengar samar-samar di telinga lainnya, kecuali Neru. Sebelum tiba-tiba saja Len terlonjak kaget karena bunyi tersebut.

"Tunggu! Bukankah suara itu lebih terdengar seperti kayu? Seperti saat Lui tadi mengetuk kepala itu!" Jerit Len tiba-tiba, membuat Rinto, Lui, Rin, dan Neru tersadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Len benar.

"Eh?" Neru pun terkejut lalu mengetuk kembali tembok tersebut. Benar apa yang dikatakan Len. Temboknya terbuat dari kayu.

"Benar… Temboknya terbuat dari kayu!" Jerit Neru lalu mengamati sekitar hingga ia melihat sebuah celah kecil dibalik lemari. Celah yang… Gelap… Sangat gelap.

"Jangan-jangan ada ruangan dibalik tembok ini…," gumam Rin, membuat Rinto, Len, Lui, dan Neru terkejut. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Rin memang sepenuhnya benar, mereka tahu itu. Ada ruangan, dibalik tembok tersebut.

"Kelihatannya kita harus memindahkan lemari itu jika mau masuk," ucap Neru. Rinto menoleh kearah Neru, lalu memandang kearah lemari yang dimaksud Neru.

"Eh?" Len yang kurang mengerti pun bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada jalan dibalik lemari tersebut," ucap Neru. Rin melihat kearah lemari itu lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita dorong sekarang!" Jerit Lui, diiringi anggukan keempat anak lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Lalu mereka berlima pun mencoba untuk mendorong lemari tersebut.

"Siap! Satu… Dua… Tiga!" Lui pun memberi aba-aba. Baginya yang merupakan ketua OSIS, memberikan aba-aba bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Kurang kuat!" Jerit Len. Mereka berlima pun mendorongnya sekali lagi, namun apa daya karena mereka masih kecil, susah mendorong lemari yang tergolong dalam ukuran yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Hah…" Akhirnya semuanya justru kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk. Baru terbuka separuh jalan memang, tapi cukup untuk mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kuperiksa dahulu?" Tanya Rin dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan berani, padahal dalam hati gadis itu sudah ragu-ragu. Neru, Len, Lui, dan Rinto hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya Rin lah yang paling tidak lelah. Mungkin itu dikarenakan ia tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong lemari itu ke samping.

Rin pun mencoba masuk ke dalam terowongan tersebut. Lantainya terbuat dari tanah yang keras. Ruangan -atau lebih tepatnya terowongan- tersebut tidak dapat dilihat akhir jalannya. Apalagi terowongan tersebut tidak terlalu lebar. Memang cukup jika mereka masuk, tapi mereka harus masuk satu persatu supaya tidak sempit.

Dan lagi terowongan tersebut gelap, sangat gelap dan juga dingin. Rin yang kini sudah di dalam –memang baru sekitar tiga meter- bahkan tidak dapat melihat apapun walaupun ada cahaya dari ruang penyimpanan data. Ia menggigil sedikit karena udara yang dingin.

"Rin? Ada apa disana?" Suara Neru yang bertanya menggema di dalam terowongan tersebut.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat! Disini sangat gelap!" Jerit Rin yang dapat didengar oleh Neru, "Aku akan keluar dahulu."

Lalu Rin pun pergi dari terowongan yang berbau tanah tersebut. Beberapa kali ia berbalik sebelum benar-benar sampai kembali di ruang penyimpanan data. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada 'sesuatu' di dalam sana. Jauh, jauh, jauh di dalam.

Menanti, hingga seseorang datang dan menemukannya.

"Kita perlu beberapa senter, syal atau sweater karena di dalam sangat dingin… Mungkin sekitar enam belas derajat celcius, baterai cadangan untuk senter, korek api, camilan, lampu minyak sebagai cadangan senter," Rin mengemukakan semua apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Lui, Rinto, Len, dan Neru mendelik mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu, kita jadi seperti mau pergi camping saja," ucap Neru. Rin hanya terdiam. Rinto pun melihat lagi kearah terowongan yang kelihatannya memang tak ada ujungnya tersebut.

"Tapi kelihatannya lebih baik kita turuti saja ucapannya. Kelihatannya terowongan di depan ini memang susah untuk diprediksi. Seperti tidak ada ujungnya," ucap Rinto. Lui, Len, dan Neru pun ikut mengamati terowongan tersebut dengan seksama lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa paling bagus memang begitu," jawab Len diiringi anggukan Lui dan Neru.

"Sekarang kita tutup dulu jalan menuju terowongan ini dengan lemari itu, lalu kita cari apa yang kita perlukan di ruang OSIS. Jikalau hari ini tidak bisa, kita akan masuk ke jalan ini besok. Rinto, kau juga harus ikut. Kita masih sama-sama dicurigai, karena itu kita harus membersihkan nama kita," ucap Lui. Rinto mengangguk, ia tidak ingin dicurigai lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tutup jalan terowongannya… Satu… Dua… Tiga!" Lui pun memberi aba-aba, tapi-

_BRAK!_

-seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelum mereka sempat menutup jalan menuju terowongan yang sepertinya tak ada akhirnya.

"PAK POLISI?!" Jerit mereka berlima kaget karena pak polisi tersebut masuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lui sopan. Ia tahu sang polisi takkan mungkin kembali kecuali ada sesuatu yang sangat gawat.

"Mereka tidak ada di kantor," ucapnya. Kelima anak itu saling berpandang-pandangan kebinggungan.

"Polisi-polisi yang mengecek ruangan ini tidak ada di kantor," ucapnya panik. Rinto, Rin, Lui, dan Len hanya terdiam sambil berpandang-pandangan. Sedangkan Neru tampak berpikir keras.

"Kurasa mereka masuk kesini," jawabnya cepat sambil menunjuk terowongan yang masih terbuka. Sang polisi yang melihat jalan tersebut kaget.

"Jalan apa itu? Bukankah tadi tidak ada jalan apapun disini?" Tanyanya. Neru mengangguk.

"Ini jalan yang berada dibalik lemari itu," jawab Len sambil menunjuk lemari yang sudah dipindahkan dengan jerih payah keempat anak itu –Rin tidak dihitung karena ia tidak serius memindahkannya.

"Karena tadi ada celah kecil, kupikir mereka masuk kesini. Jika mereka menutupnya dari dalam, mereka takkan mungkin bisa menutup jalan terowongan dengan sempurna. Pasti masih ada celah. Dan karena itulah kami menemukan jalan ini," ucap Neru. Sang polisi tampak sukar mempercayainya tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apakah kalian akan mencoba memasuki terowongan itu?" Tanya sang polisi dengan nada ragu. Kelima anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi bukan sekarang, melainkan… Besok."

.

"_Dan disanalah mereka, akan segera memasuki labirin yang berliku-liku dan menyimpan suatu rahasia besar tak terduga…"_

.

**Yey! OOC tidak? Semoga saja tidak OOC TwT)/ Akhirnya fict ini lanjut juga… Dan saya baru nyadar kalau genrenya lebih ke Mystery and Suspense daripada supernatural… Soalnya ini logis semua jawabannya (diusahakan), kecuali Rin yang indigo…**

**Ah, sekedar hint… Kalau ada terowongan di sekolah, seharusnya kepseknya tahu kan? Disini kira-kira kepseknya tahu ngak ya? *nyengir* Dan… Yui ngak ketangkap di CCTV itu apakah karena melewat jalan lain? Terowongan mungkin? #whuat ****Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-Kei-T Masoharu**_

_**Yow, penjelasan alibinya masuk adkal kan sekarang? #nak**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review X3**_

_**-Kagamine Kenichi**_

_**Em… Oke… Mungkin Yukari mungkin tidak #whuat**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ken sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Karena yang kelihatan di CCTV depan koridor cuman mereka! Yui kan ngak masuk lewat sana! X3**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-RizuStef**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Stefan sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Caroline A S**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou Caroline sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Hidari Yusuke**_

_**Okee! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Yusuke-san sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Mikan-chanX3**_

_**Ini sudah kejawab mereka apa alibinya :3**_

_**Ini sudah update, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Ichijouin Ai**_

_**Iya… Ini sudah mendapatkan alibinya. Sampai ngak nanti Alice yang ditendang keluar #whuat**_

_**Ini sudah update, arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-YumeikoRin**_

_**Iya… Chap lalu pendekk, gomennn X_X**_

_**Arigatou! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Rukami Aiko**_

_**S-Souka? Akan kucoba biar ngak gampang takut ._. Gomen kalau rada ooc X_X**_

_**Ok, ini sudah update, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Furika Himayuki**_

_**Akan Alice usahakan –w-)7**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Himayuki-san sudah me-review! XD**_

**Arigatou buat semua yang sudah fave, fol, ataupun membaca sampai sini!**

**Sekian, _jaa ne_!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	10. Chapter 10

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 10***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, ****Friendship, Romance, ****Supernatural, Spiritual****, (slight) Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV****, horror gagal**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Apa peralatannya sudah siap?" Tanya Neru sambil melihat kearah keempat temannya yang sedang menata peralatan mereka masing-masing.

Len terlihat sedang memasukkan berbagai macam makanan sebagai cadangan jika mereka kelaparan di tengah jalan ke dalam tas _backpack_-nya yang cukup besar (karena berisi cadangan pakaian, air minum (untuk semuanya), ponsel, dan berbagai benda lainnya).

Rin terlihat sedang memasukkan sebuah ponsel, beberapa sweater, beberapa syal, kain tipis, cadangan pakaian, dan barang-barang yang terlihat sama sekali tidak berguna di mata teman-temannya yang lain. Apalagi melihat _backpack_ Rin yang kini sudah penuh dan tampak jauh lebih besar daripada yang lainnya.

Rinto hanya membawa sebuah ponsel, lampu minyak, beberapa senter, dua kotak korek api, dan beberapa baterai cadangan. Rinto juga mengenakan tas selempangan, bukan tas _backpack_ seperti yang lainnya.

Neru hanya membawa cadangan pakaian, beberapa ponsel kesayangannya (yang entahlah kelak berguna atau tidak), kotak P3K, dan sebuah tipis. Tas yang dikenakannya adalah tas _backpack_ berwarna kuning –yang paling ringan diantara semuanya.

Sedangkan Lui membawa cadangan pakaian, sebuah ponsel, tali tambang, dan beberapa benang dengan berbagai warna. Ia mengenakan tas backpack berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis berwarna pink muda.

"Semuanya siap!" Jawab Lui, Rinto, Len, dan Rin kompak. Neru mengangguk-angguk lalu menunjuk terowongan dibalik lemari yang sudah ditutup kembali kemarin untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pindahkan lemarinya," perintah Neru, diiringi anggukan dari Lui, Len, Rin, dan Rinto. Mereka berlima pun beranjak ke sebelah lemari lalu menggeser lemarinya secara perlahan.

"Satu... dua... tiga!"

"Kurang kuat!" Komentar Neru sambil tetap berusaha mendorong lemari itu, "Satu... dua... tiga!"

Akhirnya, lemari itu berhasil dipinggirkan, membuat jalan masuk terowongan walaupun hanya separuh, namun cukup untuk mereka berlima. Meskipun tetap saja, mereka harus masuk satu persatu.

Jadi beginilah urutannya. Neru di paling belakang. Di depannya terdapat Rinto, sedangkan di depan Rinto terdapat Len. Di depan Len ada Rin. Sedangkan Lui berada di paling depan, memimpin jalan dengan sebuah senter di gengamannya.

"Tempat ini benar-benar dingin, seperti yang dikatakan Rin," ucap Neru sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rin yang melihat Neru seperti itu pun menyerahkan salah satu _sweater_ yang dibawanya kepada Neru untuk dioper kepada Neru yang berada di paling belakang tanpa menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Neru sambil tersenyum kearah Rin dan lainnyayang berada di depannya. Rin, Rinto, dan Len pun membalas senyumannya dan kembali memandang ke depan. Setelah cukup lama mereka masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba saja...

_KREETTT_

Suara lemari kembali didorong pun terdengar sekali lagi. Neru yang berada di paling belakang menyadarinya dan saat ia melihat ke belakang, tampak cahaya dari ruang penyimpanan data semakin tertutup.

Matanya terbalalak kaget, dan dengan panik ia pun mengguncang seseorang yang kebetulan berada di depannya –Rinto. Rinto menoleh ke belakang dengan malas dan tampang gusar sambil tetap berjalan. Namun saat melihat wajah panik Neru, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa herannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Neru menunjuk lemari di ruang penyimpanan data yang semakin tertutup dengan panik. Mata Rinto terbelalak melihatnya dan ia pun mengguncang-guncang Len yang berada di depannya dengan keras.

"WUA! ADA APA RINTO?!" Jerit Len kaget, yang menarik perhatian Lui dan Rin. Mereka pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lui. Rin juga terlihat kebinggungan. Len sendiri tambah binggung lagi karena Rinto terlihat sangat panik.

"SE-SE-SESEORANG-"

"Ada apa dengan seseorang?" Tanya Rin yang kelihatan kesal karena Rinto bertingkah aneh tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Seseorang menutup lemarinya!" Jerit Neru, melanjutkan perkataan Rinto. Rin, Lui, dan Len pun terbelalak terkejut.

"Siapa?" tanya mereka bertiga. Neru menggidikan bahu dengan wajah takut. "Aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu ia menutupnya lewat samping sehingga kita tidak dapat melihat wajahnya."

Len bedecih pelan. Rin tampak berpikir keras dan Lui hanya terdiam melihat lubang masuk mereka yang kini telah tertutup rapat, sehingga kegelapan melanda terowongan tersebut.

"Bisa kita dobrak lemarinya?" Usul Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lui menggeleng pelan.

"Lemari itu berat Rin, takkan mungkin dapat kau dorong sendirian. Lagipula lemari itu sudah cukup rapuh kayunya, kalau kita semua mendobraknya, pasti hacur dan kita akan berakhir disuruh mengganti biayanya." Rin mengangguk-angguk mengerti walaupun dalam hati ia merasa tak ada salahnya mendobrak lemari tersebut.

"Kalau begini lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan melihat apa yang berada diujung sana, kan?" Ujar Rinto. Lui mengangguk menyetujui lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Len, Rinto, dan Rin hanya ikut masuk ke dalam sementara Neru yang berada di paling belakang berjalan pelan sambil melihat kesana-kemari.

Ia baru saja mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat keberaniannya goyah dan perasaannya panik. Tone Rion. Ia ingat, nama itu adalah nama kakak sepupu jauh yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Selain itu... ibunya bercerita tadi pagi bahwa kelas 'khusus' tersebut hanya... beranggotaan dua belas orang. Hanya dua orang yang tidak kembar. Tone Rion sendiri bersama... siapa? Neru tidak mengenal atau lebih tepatnya mengetahui gadis itu. Namun dari cerita ibunya, ia tahu satu hal yang pasti-

_-gadis itu mengidap suatu gangguan jiwa._

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, ada tangga," peringat Lui sambil menuruni tangga yang ternyata membawa mereka semakin dalam ke bawah sekolah. Rin, Len, dan Rinto mengangguk sementara Neru masih tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Rin pun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, disusul dengan Len dan Rinto. Tapi saat giliran Neru...

_Sret!_

Kakinya terpeleset saat menginjak anak tangga pertama dan berakhir terjatuh dari tangga. Jangan lupa, jalan ini hanyalah jalan satu arah yang cukup lebar hanya untuk satu orang. Jadi, saat Neru terjatuh, semua di depannya ikut jatuh.

"HUWAA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

_BRAK!_

_JDUAG!_

_BUMM!_

Jadi beginilah posisi mereka sekarang. Lui tertindih paling bawah dengan senter yang pecah di pegangan tangannya. Rin di atasnya ditindih oleh Len, Rinto, dan yang terakhir Neru.

"Ugh... _Itai_... H-Hei, Kamine-san! Len! Neru! Menyingkir dariku! S-Sesak!" Jerit Rin yang berada di posisi kedua bawah.

Lui sendiri tampak lebih hampir kehabisan nafas, apalagi darah mengucur keluar dari jarinya akibat terkena serpihan kaca dari senter. Neru yang berada di paling atas pun dengan cepat turun, disusul oleh Rinto dan Len.

"_G-Gomenasai_!" ucap Neru sambil membungkuk. Rin hanya mengangguk walaupun dari wajahnya tampak ia cukup kesal. Lui sendiri dengan cepat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu mereka melihat ke arah benda-benda mereka.

"Sekarang kurasa Neru harus mengobati Lui-senpai dulu sementara aku melihat senternya dan tas kita," ucap Rin lalu beranjak untuk mengambil senter yang sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan bersama tas mereka yang terlihat hancur.

"Baiklah, L-Lui-senpai, kuobati dulu jarimu," ucap Neru. Lui mengangguk lalu beranjak ke tempat Neru –paling belakang, walaupun berarti ia harus sesak-sesak sejenak dengan Len dan Rinto. Sementara Rin? Tubuh Rin yang kecil dapat dengan mudah menyelinap ke paling depan untuk mengambil senter yang rusak.

Neru pun mengambil kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya dan berjongkok di lantai. Lui juga melakukan hal yang sama sementara Neru mengambil kapas beserta plester dan obat pembunuh kuman.

"Kau tidak biasanya melamun, Neru. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Lui. Neru mengangguk pelan sambil meletakkan obat di kapas.

"Aku baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Walaupun aku tidak yakin siapa, tapi..." Lui menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak tertarik untuk mendengar ucapan Neru selanjutnya.

"Tone Rion adalah kakak sepupu jauhku. Makanya aku cukup merasa familiar saat mendengar namanya. Ibuku pernah bercerita tentangnya dulu dan tadi pagi ia kebetulan menceritakannya lagi," ucap Neru lagi sambil meletakkan kapas di luka jari telunjuk Lui.

Lui meringis sejenak, karena rasa nyeri saat kulitnya terkena obat. Kemudian Neru memplester jari telunjuknya tersebut dan Lui menggerakan jari telunjuknya keatas dan kebawah.

"Jadi dia sepupumu?" Tanya Lui. Dari nadanya, ia tampak kurang tertarik. Neru mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi hanya karena itu?" Neru menggeleng. "Kalau hanya itu masalahnya, kau tahu kan? Aku takkan begitu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau kahwatirkan?" Tanya Lui dan menghentikan aksi menggerakan jarinya. Neru terlihat merangkai kata dalam benaknya.

"Tone Rion kan sekelas dengan semua korban yang kita baru saja temukan itu, kau tahu kan? Lima orang yang mati itu. Aku baru saja ingat dari cerita ibuku tadi pagi bahwa kelas itu memiliki dua belas murid."

"Dua belas? Enam kembar semua? Tapi Tone Rion tidak terlihat memiliki kembaran?" Lui bertanya kebinggungan. Neru menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya lima kembar, jika aku benar. Ibu terkadang bercerita padaku mengenai kelas Rion yang katanya 'spesial' entah mengapa. Tone Rion dan satu gadis lagi yang aku tidak tahu bukan kembar."

Lui mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap Neru yang kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan informasi terakhir yang ia baru saja ingat.

"Dan... satu gadis itu adalah seorang pengidap gangguan jiwa. Dan jika aku benar, ia perempuan... karena itulah aku curiga dialah yang melakukan semua pembunuhan itu," tutur Neru. Lui membelalakan matanya.

"Gangguan jiwa ya. Jika begitu ada kemungkinan gadis itu yang melakukannya. Sementara itu, Rinto juga pernah melihat pembunuhnya dan itu kan perempuan." Neru mengangguk.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Rin tampak sibuk melihat-lihat tas mereka yang terlihat hancur. Ia sudah mengecek senter yang pecah tersebut dan senter tersebut tidak dapat digunakkan lagi. Kaca luarnya sudah pecah, selain itu, baterainya lepas dan menggelinding entah kemana.

Rin menghela nafas dan mengecek tas Lui. Semuanya aman, hanya saja beberapa benang menjadi ruwet. Tapi bagi Rin, itu tidak terlalu masalah. Jalan ini 'sepertinya' hanya merupakan jalan satu arah. Kalau ada jalan bercabang nanti, itulah saat dimana mereka memerlukan benang untuk mengetahui arah pulang.

Lalu ia beranjak mengecek tas milik Rinto. Sebuah senter pecah dalam tasnya. Rin menautkan kedua alisnya melihat betapa anehnya Rinto meletakkan sebuah senter di bagian terdepan. Sepertinya itu karena tempatnya tidak cukup, karena bagian tengah sudah penuh. Namun sisanya aman.

Rinto dan Len yang tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa beranjak membantu Rin mengecek tas milik Len (karena Neru membawa tasnya bersamanya. Bagiamanapun juga, ia yang berada paling atas, jadi tasnyalah yang paling aman).

Rinto membuka tas milik Len dan Len dan menyentuh bagian teratas yaitu cadangan pakaian yang dibawanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin –air. Astaga! Air yang ia jadikan untuk cadangan minuman kini bocor!

Dengan cepat Len melihat ke samping tas dimana terdapat botol yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut. Benar saja, akibat terjatuh tadi, tutup botolnya terbuka dan mengakibatkan tasnya basah.

"Makananmu aman, tapi kurasa... pakaianmu basah semua sementara tasmu basah sebagian," tutur Rinto sambil mengangkat tas Len ke atas dan air pun menetes perlahan-lahan dari tas tersebut. Len menghela nafasnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas yang basah kuyup.

Ia mencoba menyalakannya, namun tidak bisa. Hah... pasti baterainya sudah konslet terkena air.

"Bagaimana tasnya?"

Len dan Rinto terlonjak ketika mereka mendengar suara Rin yang sudah selesai mengecek tas milik Rinto. Karena itulah, ia pun beranjak mengecek apa yang terjadi di tempat Rinto dan Len.

"Em... airnya tumpah dan ponsel Len rusak," lapor Rinto seadanya. Len mengangguk pelan lalu menghela nafasnya. Rin menoleh kearah Len lalu Rinto, lalu Len lagi.

"Airnya sisa berapa?" tanya Rin. Len mengangkat botolnya dan menunjukan Rin dimana airnya sisa seperempat.

"Bagaimana dengan tasku?" Tanya Rinto. Rin menoleh kearah Rinto lalu berkata.

"Ohya. Sentermu pecah satu. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Hanya satu senter itu yang kau letakkan di paling atas. Sedangkan sisanya kau letakkan di tempat yang aman," sindir Rin. Rinto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya ragu.

"Yah, tak ada tempat lagi sih..." Rin menghela nafasnya, "Alasan." Rinto menatap Rin kaget.

"Kalau memang tidak ada tempat, kau kan bisa meletakkan korek api dan baterai daripada meletakkan senter yang mudah pecah di atas," sindir Rin. Rinto memicingkan matanya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ucapannya dipotong oleh Rin.

"Tapi kurasa kau asal masuk saja sehingga hal itu terjadi yah?" Ia pun menghela nafas. Rinto diam dan Rin pun menoleh ke arah Lui dan Neru yang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang sesuatu.

"Lui-senpai! Neru! Ayo lanjutkan perjalanannya, kita baru saja turun tangga sudah banyak masalah seperti ini," Rin mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil berteriak ke arah Lui dan Neru. Len terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Rin seperti itu, sedangkan Rinto menatap Rin tajam.

Neru dan Lui yang melihat Rin berteriak kepada mereka seperti itu menghentikkan percakapan mereka dan mengangguk. Kemudian, urutan berjalan pun dibuat sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka masuk.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, mereka pun sudah berjalan semakin dalam ke terowongan tersebut. Dan selagi perjalanan tersebut, Rinto tampak menatap Rin tajam. Memang tidak lama, namun Neru yang berada di belakang Rinto merasa ada yang aneh.

"_Kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap Kagaine-san..."_

.

**Terakhir itu yang ngomong (maksudnya ngebatin tuh) Rinto. Saya gak akan bilang Rinto tokoh antagonis disini karena ia memiliki alsannya sendiri. Chap depan memang belum terkuak apa alasannya, tapi mungkin 3-4 chap kedepan. KYAA! 19 REVIEWS! Terima kasih banyak! terima kasih juga bagi semuanya yang sudah fave dan follow! Ini balasan reviewnya :3**

_**-CityofReverence**_

_**Memang ada kok #disepak**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-New**_

_**Ahaha, itu memang karena pengen mojokkin #woi**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Wkwkwk, mungkin juga *nak***_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review!**_

_**-Vanny Zhang**_

_**Yo, Caroline! Wkwkwk, maaf buat Caroline curiga dan maaf kalau chap ini lebih mencurigakan lagi *disabet***_

_**Arigatou ne! Caroline juga ganbatte ya! Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-RizuStef**_

_**Arigatou! Arigatou ne, ini sudah lanjut! Terima kasih sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kagamine Kenichi**_

_**Berarti Yuzuki Yukari ya... mungkin aja bisa, dugaannya kan sekarang cuman itu sama Mayu *nak***_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ken sudah me-review!**_

_**-KagamineRirika02**_

_**HUWWEEEEE! RIRIKA-SAN JALAN PIKIRANNYA ADA YANG SAMA SAMA SAYA! *nak* Memang nanti ada mayat di dalam sana, tapi siapa... masih rahasia #nak**_

_**Arigatou ne sudah me-review! Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu! :3**_

_**-aliwasawaz657**_

_**Oke, kalau begitu kuusahakan lambatin dikit. Ini sudah update, arigatou ne sudah me-review XD**_

_**-Sara Sawauchi**_

_**Wkwkwk, berarti horrornya terasa *ketawa nista* *dihajar massa* O-nya masih lama lho. S-nya... itu akan terkuak di chappie selanjutnya *mungkin* #nak**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review ne! X3**_

_**-Shinseina hana**_

_**Karena itu kan temen sekelasnya dia yang mungkin aja ada dendam atau... sesuatu? #nak**_

_**Ini sudah ada chap sepuluhnya, terima kasih sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-YumeikoRin**_

_**Wkwkwk, pasti bisa pulang lah... tapi ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang... yah, pokoknya sesuatu! *nak***_

_**Arigatou ne sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-hidari yusuke**_

_**Arigatou, ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih banyak sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Zhouhee 1015**_

_**Ehehe, ini sudah update. Arigatou sudah me-review :3**_

_**-martinachristy54**_

_**Indigo itu orang yang kayak bisa ngeliat hantu (walaupun mungkin tidak semuanya)... arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-aiko yuuki**_

_**Salam kenal Aiko-san! Eh? Arigatou ne! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Rukami-chan**_

_**Happy ending sih, walaupun ada sedikit sad nya juga... Arigatou ne Rukami-chan sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kagawita Hitachi**_

_**HUEE *kaget* Oke, syukurlah lanjutin sekarang (jadi kalau ga diancem ga lanjutin gitu maksud lo?/Ya ga lah!) Arigatou ne sudah me-review XD**_

_**-Himekawa Kagetsu**_

_**Mungkin juga ya. Karena ini sudah digabung, sebenernya saya ga rencana untuk memisah yang mana dari crypton ataupun yamaha. Salam kenal, Himekawa-san!**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak telah me-review :)**_

_**-Rena Bodewig**_

_**Halo Rena-san. Barusan satu jam lebih Rena-san mereview saya sudah lanjutin ._. #nak Maaf tapi memang ga mungkin mereka ada kertas lagi kalau polisi sudah nyelidiki duluan. Lagian si 'Yui' kan langsung loncat keluar jendela ._.a**_

_**Arigatou ne Rena-san sudah me-review!**_

**Baiklah, saya harap cerita ini tetep masuk alur. Semoga saja hasilnya ga OOC ataupun aneh. Jika ada salah, saya minta maaf! Saya benar-benar minta maaf!**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
